


What makes a human?

by Tharapita



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon-like Sparda, Evil Sparda, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human OC - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to be so angsty, Language will probably get more offensive as this goes on, Mild Language, Not Self-Insert, OC heavy, Pre-Canon, Pre-DMC3, Prequel, Rating will probably increase in the future, Redemption, Sparda-centric, Waking up to justice, compassion - Freeform, no beta we die like men, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharapita/pseuds/Tharapita
Summary: DMC 0 - the Sparda prequel we never got.2000 years ago, Sparda was not as he is today. He was like any other demon, cruel, unfeeling, power-obsessed, and callous. Something happened. Something happened within Sparda. Something happened that wrenched the course of history onto an entirely different track.It did not happen quickly, and it did not happen with huge fanfares. It is not within the legends told. But that does not mean it is a story not worth telling.This is the tale of how exactly The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda 'woke up to justice', and why exactly he rebelled.
Relationships: Sparda & OC
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. What makes history?

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a quick warning, this will not contain sofie Sparda for a long long time. It is a hard and difficult journey to get from a Demon Lord to a loveable dork, and I would be a criminal to brush over it.

Dark Knight Sparda, Mundus' second in command, strode through the pitiful human settlement. The top of his curved horns brushed against the thatched roof, bringing the occasional flurry of burning straw onto the beaten earth floor. The smoke of the soon-to-be-ruins filled the demon's lungs and his mind with a satisfied feeling. This was yet another human stronghold that he had destroyed, and a step closer to the deplorable species' end. A warm contented buzzing lived within the demon when he thought of that day, perhaps only a couple of centuries away, when devils would be the only sentient left in the universe, no longer bothered by the noise of the short-lives. 

He was about to leave to return to Mundus' side, he couldn't very well let that bastard Phantom wheedle in on the position that was his, when he heard a dull clatter behind him. Turning, Sparda felt the old familiar rage raising its head, ready to play within him, and his senses picked up the weak flicker of three, no four human presences through the mud wall behind him. He smashed through it with a single armoured fist, not even noticing as the corridor he had been in collapsed behind him, as he stepped through to dispatch the miserable beings that had somehow managed to escape his campaign. It was a female, with two males behind her. 

All three were smaller than usual, he noted, probably nestlings. Two young males were cowering behind the slightly older female and gazing up at him with wide, terror-stricken eyes. The bright fire that consumed the wooden items around them made it very difficult for Sparda's darkness-designed eyes to see, and for a moment he hesitated, unable to make out the fourth presence. Then he noticed it, nothing more than a tiny bundle wrapped in rags upon the female's back. Not even old enough to be a nestling that one. Again, Sparda felt disgusted, these humans were unable to feed themselves for so long, let alone fight, it served as just another reason they deserved to be wiped from existence. 

The female appeared to have been looting before the Dark Knight had found them, her hands still moments away from a dead soldier, a sword far too large for her grasped in one hand. Sparda summoned his own sword, its amulet gleaming red as blood in the firelight. While he was a touch frustrated at his men, and himself, for missing these creatures he did not feel anything else, even the beginnings of his rage abandoning him. Powerless, weak, and useless, they would not be a challenge for even his own nestlings, which he was certain by now must be wondering around Hell. 

The female had brought up the sword against him, its point towards him. She was shaking, but the sword stayed true. Sparda would have laughed at that, she stood no chance against him and she knew it; his own sword was twice her height. 

But there was something within her eyes that caught the Dark Knight the moment he looked into them. A fire of stubborn defiance against him that he could not place, and did not understand. She knew it was a hopeless battle and still she stood against him. Hesitating for the first time in his life, and shaken to his core, Sparda stopped.

And stopped. 

The girl was still looking at him, confusion joining the fiery resistance that screamed from her eyes. Yet she did not turn and run, she stood, even against odds that she could never hope to win, and was ready to fight, holding a sword that Sparda could have shattered with a single hand.

She took two steps back, the two younger humans shuffling back behind her, confusion colouring their eyes as they still gazed in terror at the devil that towered over them. Sparda tried to speak, but words caught in his throat, as confusion kept its claws within him. This was no different than the countless other human nestlings he had cut down. And yet, her fire, her determination, it outstripped anything he had ever seen from any demon. In this situation, all other demons would be cowering on their knees, begging to keep their lives, offering to serve him, or praising his might; none would have the strength of this human child. Strength against anything that more than rivalled the power of his own rage. 

Sparda could see no choice here, he had to learn this power. He had to understand how this human had such a power that no demon could have. He could always kill her later, but learning her strength suddenly became a goal Sparda had no choice but to achieve. With it, he could kill Mundus and take his place, become the Dark Emperor himself. With one movement he de-summoned his sword and knelt before the human child.  
"May I serve you, human?" He asked, his voice halting and rough, even compared to normal.  
"Wh-what?" The female - no - girl whispered, looking at the bowed horned head of the Dark Knight before her. Her confusion was understandable, Sparda thought, mere moments ago he had been preparing to cut her down without a second thought and now he was pledging to her.  
"Your strength, your determination against something you could never win. I have never seen anything like it. Let me learn from you, how you do it and I will be your servant." He explained, his voice reverberating and echoing against his own power. 

Sparda dared not raise his head to the one he wished to pledge to, but fear filled him as silence permeated and built in the still burning room. Why was she waiting so long to reply? Kill him or accept him, this waiting was worse. Even Mundus hadn't done this when he had pledged to him.  
"Why should I trust you?" The girl demanded, that strength burning within her voice. The Dark Knight felt a ridiculing laugh rising within him, but her forced it down roughly. To show scorn to the person one was pledging to would do nothing.  
"You cannot." He replied truthfully. "But I could have killed you before if I had so chosen, and I have told you I wish to learn the secret of your strength. Why would I kill you before I had learnt it?" Sparda was thrown into silence as he waited for her reply...again. Really this was worse than anything else.  
"Will you get us out of here?" She asked, her fire still not smothered with caution and hesitation that was leaking into her voice.

Sparda readied himself to reply, when he heard a cracking and creaking above the small group. In a split second he was standing over the human children, Demon Sword Sparda summoned in his hand and protecting the four humans from burning timbers that had fallen from the collapsing building.  
"Yes." He said, again towering over the four humans. Risking a look, he saw that the girl was looking up at him, stubbornness still blazing, and the sword gripped just as firmly in her hand. All too soon he averted his eyes, hoping she had not noticed his impertinence to look at her before her decision was made.  
"You'll protect us, against all the demons?" She asked, disbelief joining the colours of her voice. This too was unlike anything Sparda had heard, demons could only show one emotion in their voice at best, and that was usually rage. 

"Yes, my Lady." He replied, returning quickly to his kneeling position. He was beginning to think that this human was testing him and was not going to be caught out by some third-rate trick. "I am - was - Mundus' second in command. I will serve you with the full strength of the greatest sword master of Hell." He declared. If that didn't impress this human, then Sparda was at a loss at what more he could do.  
"Okay." The girl said at last. "Just get us out of here, and safe away from the demons." Sparda rose at that, feeling as if he had a great light coming from him, apart from the normal glow of his armour-like form. He had been chosen to serve this girl and would learn the secret of her power.  
"Yes my lady." He said solemnly. He was almost certain this too was another test, why else would his new Mistress give such vague orders. But he was determined to prove his worth to this strange mortal, so he could be taught the origin of her perplexing power. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire had, for the most part, moved on from this part of the building, although he had unconsciously kept it away from these humans, and now it had consumed everything in sight, leaving nothing but smouldering mud-walls.  
"My lady, may I suggest that we abandon the three nestlings. They will only slow down your progress and serve no major purpose going forward." Sparda said, standing respectfully head bowed in front of his Mistress. If she was going to test him then he was going to show the full capabilities of his tactics, the nestlings being obvious liabilities. The Dark Knight could not even conceive why she had such useless beings with her in the first place.

"WHAT?!? NO!" Mistress shrieked. "I am not leaving my brothers and baby sister behind! Just get us out of here!" Sparda hesitated for a moment. He could not even begin to understand that one. He barely understood the words 'brother' and 'sister', only just remembering that they were the name given to other offspring of your parents. But why on earth his Mistress would want to bring along such burdens, regardless of what blood relation they were to you, was beyond him. He was tempted to class this as another test, but the emotion in the human - his Mistress' - voice was real, he most definitely recognised the beginnings of rage when he heard it. If he had a moment where it would be acceptable to question his Mistress, Sparda noted this down as something to ask her, but for now he had a mission from her to fulfil.  
"Follow me." Sparda growled instead. "I will guide you through the demon's camp beyond here." With that he took up the defensive position in front of his Mistress, and began to smash and tear down the mud walls in front of him, so as to head for the outside world, and safety, as quickly as possible. 

Mundus' army had camped completely around this human settlement, they called it a stronghold but it was little compared to the great fortresses of Hell, three nights before, striking terror into the population before springing their attack earlier this night. As such, Sparda knew he was going to have to smuggle the humans through the camp somehow, although the way he was heading the area of the camp where he was general, so he should be able to walk through without being challenged. Before long he had smashed through the last wall of the settlement and began trunching into the demon's camp.

As only lesser demons slept, the 'camp' was mostly a collection of haphazardly placed chairs, grindstones, and the odd fire, although for the most part demons preferred to live in darkness. The odd demon lounged about, sharpening their claws, or picking human bones out of their teeth, although the minute they saw Sparda emerge from the ruins they scarpered like rats. The Dark Knight allowed a small buzz of pride to rush through him at that. While they were in theory no longer his men they knew when to be afraid.

He turned to explain the next step of his plan to his Mistress, but was met with an entirely different human girl. Wait, no. Looking closer the demon could make out that it was the same human. She was still dressed in a rough brown woollen stola; the two boys behind her were wearing matching green tunics and rough brown breeches; she still had the ruddy-coloured rag wrapped across her torso with the human nestling - her 'baby sister'- inside; and she still had a cream scarf wrapped around her head showing only her face, but her face had changed. 

While Sparda had heard rumours that humans' faces were made of rubber and could change beyond the small smile or grimace demons made, this was unbelievable. Her eyes, which had been open and alert before were now scrunched, puffy, and half hidden by her upturned eyebrows and if the demon was not mistaken the white had taken on a red colour; her nose was also scrunched; and her mouth was turned down to almost double where it had rested before. She was also leaking fluid from her nose and eyes.  
"My lady," He started forward in shock, "are you -" what was that word for the thing humans had "- diseased? You look unlike yourself." At that his Mistress frowned, again changing the whole make up of her face so fast it left the Dark Knight reeling. Much like the emotions her voice had carried this was so different to how demons functioned. And yet, Sparda was surprised to find himself thinking it was not necessarily a bad thing.  
"Stupid demon." Mistress said. "I'm crying. This is my home you're tearing through!" 

Sparda did not understand that in the slightest. Really humans were so confusing! He hadn’t realised there was such depth to them, even if it was depths of weakness like this attachment, apparently, to a building. Home? He filed it under further things to ask about if the time ever arose. He doubted it would, he had never asked Mundus a question in the 500 years he had served him, and had killed the few of his servants that had dared to question him. However, he had angered Mistress, and that was a grave offence. Taking quickly to one knee again he replied,  
"I apologise my Mistress for angering you. It will not happen again."  
"Whatever." She said, making an inhaling noise with her nose that seemed to suck some of the fluids back into it. "Just get us to safety."  
"Of course Mistress." Sparda replied, returning to his feet. Although he didn’t show it, he was just further amazed by this human. Whatever this reaction ‘crying’ was it was clearly painful and should have inhibited her, and yet she was continuing on, and even insulting him, with barely a look back. This human seemed to have a strength within her that never failed, and it just did not square with all other humans he had seen, or any demon either. He had to find out was she had done to imbue herself with this strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, he's already changing!! HEhe! 1 chapter done. I hope you liked it!! If you did, please let me know, it motivates me to go on!
> 
> I'm not exactly sure how long this is going to end up being, knowing me it'll end up 3x longer than I meant it to be, but hey this is an important character arc and I am NOT skimping on it. That said, I hope it's going to be 8-10 chapters of similar length to this. 
> 
> I'm not aware of any other fanfics that cover this story, which I think it kind of a shame because canon-wise this is REALLY important. That said, I may well have missed one and if you know of one PLEASE do let me know. 
> 
> Now, everything written after this is purely just me explaining where the aesthetics for this fic have come from, through an explanation of some of my headcanon. This is ABSOLUTELY not necessary for you to read, but you might find it interesting and I would love a discussion/debate if you find something you disagree with. 
> 
> This fic takes place 2000 years before DMC modern day. DMC is pretty similar to our own world (general technology being the notable exception - mobile phones don't exist, TVs are noticeably worse etc) so that would make this taking place around 0 AD. This is also set near where Redgrave City is in the modern era (for reasons to be explained basically at the very end). Now, based on the architecture and Mission 1 literally taking place on Tower Bridge, I'm saying Redgrave City is the DMC-equivalent of London, making this fic set in 0 AD South-East England. 
> 
> In our timeline, that's the just pre-Roman Era, but I'm saying massive demon invasion and systematic extinction of the human race is gonna put a stall on ancient empires. Although I do still believe the Roman Empire exists in DMC world, but that's a whole other thing (maybe next chapter's author's note??). Therefore, the main inspiration here are pre-roman/Celtic and early Romano-British for clothes/culture/social structure. And yes, the 'stronghold' here is a hill fort!!


	2. What is loyalty?

Sparda checked the presences around quickly to see if any other demon had seen him bowing to this human, but he was safe. He did not want to have to kill his own men if he could help it. They would be the ones killing Mundus' when he returned with the human's power to kill the Demon King. Reassured he continued with his plan.  
"Forgive me for turning my back upon you." He intoned respectfully, while turning. From there he spread his wings, their insectoid nature causing them to splay about his back like a cape. "You may hide under there my lady while we walk through the demonic camp. There should be enough room for your -" Sparda hesitated for a split second - "family." 

He felt his Mistress comply, moving the translucent but hard materials of his wings aside with her small, warm hands. It felt incredibly strange to the demon, displacing his wings like that, but completing this first mission was more important. "Are you ready to begin walking Mistress?" He asked once he felt the movement around his wings subside.  
"Yes." A muffled voice sounded. Sparda began to walk, shortening his normal strides drastically so his Mistress' smaller ones, and her brother's even smaller ones, could keep up.

They had made it almost to the edge of the camp, or at least where the collection of demon rubbish was beginning to peter out, when Sparda felt a familiar presence approaching, and it was heading straight for him. Modeus, one of the two twin brothers he had been training and mentoring as his own second-in-commands.

"My Lord Sparda!" He heard the black demon call out. The Dark Knight remained calm, demons never panic, and ran through a few options for how he could deal with his prodigy while still keeping his Mistress safe. After a few seconds of thought he decided there was only one way he was going to get through this meeting. Slowly turning, and feeling the shape beneath his wings turning with him, he confronted Modeus who was standing before his Master. 

"My Lord." The black demon continued, taking a knee before the demon before straightening. "Mundus has been calling for you. He wishes for you to report. My Lord, are your wings damaged? I've never seen you keep them out like that." That comment did not catch Sparda off at all, and he looked down carefully into his mentee's pupil-less eyes with his own pupil-less red eyes.  
"I burnt them slightly trying to fly out of the miserable hovel. I am just waiting for them to heal." He replied. 

However, he then clasped the other demon's shoulders with both clawed hands and looked at him. He could feel Modeus shift at the almost-inappropriate contact, but he knew it was necessary. He liked Modeus and his twin Baul, and perhaps a little more than just for the power they gave him, although that was his main motivation for training the pair. He had enjoyed their company and he regretted having to leave them behind, despite the fact that he would have cut them down without a second thought if it had meant gaining the throne for himself. 

Perhaps that feeling of enjoying training the twins, especially Modeus he must admit, was how Mistress felt towards her siblings? Were they her progenies too? 

Filing that thought away again and admonishing himself for becoming distracted, Sparda returned his attention to the demon he was looking at seriously.  
"Modeus, I have discovered a great power hither to unknown of to demons. I am going to learn it and return to rebel against Mundus and become the Dark Emperor myself. You and you alone shall be my right Hand Modeus." Surprise radiated off the younger demon at that. "I'm trusting you with this information. Tell Mundus you saw me die this night. Make it believable. When I return you shall have my power and my will. Wait for my return." Sparda could see his prodigy processing the information, thinking deeply. He did not doubt for a second his loyalty, however, he had spent too much time with the younger demon . . . and he knew the draw of that kind of power was not something easily brushed off. In fact, he was unsure if it was able to be ignored at all.

"Yes Master." He replied, bowing deeply. "I will await your return." Then the black demon turned and began to run, soon disappearing from Sparda's sight. Although in the dull light that was heralding the sunrise, that wasn't saying much.  
"Mistress, I am going to move again." He said, before turning again and continuing away from the demonic camp. The Dark Knight was not to know, but that would be the last time he would see Modeus, and Modeus would wait for him until his death at the hands of Sparda's own son.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun had well and truly risen by the time the four children emerged from the demon lord's wings. Their home had been atop a hill, and so the demon had waited until they were in the woods within the valley below it before it deemed it safe for her to come out, apparently.  
"Now we're safe," the girl began the minute she was out, "why the hell did you save us." She demanded, looking defiantly into the pupil-less red eyes that slanted from the demon's head. She would describe it as a face, but it was shaped more like a helmet fused directly to its head, only a mouth filled with sharp teeth revealed before plating covered what might've been skin. The aforementioned eyes shone through, before the bottom of its horns began to shape on its head, which then curled away either side to the width of its shoulders. The rest of it was covered in what looked like armour plating, the same reddish colour as the plating on its head. 

While it stood well over twice her height, well taller than even the tallest human that had lived in her home, and was bedecked in spikes, the girl still looked without fear into its eyes. She wanted answers, and she had to protect her brothers that even now she could feel pressing through her skirts onto her legs, let alone the heavy weight of her sister upon her shoulders. The demon moved its head slightly in what perhaps meant confusion, before growling out,  
"I told you before Mistress. I wish to know the secret of the strength you have. Even now you face me when I could kill you without trying."

The human felt yet another jolt of fear joining the sea of dread she felt towards the demon. She crushed it, however, refusing to show the monster she was afraid.  
"That can't be it! Why would you care about my emotions?" She bit back. Demons didn't even have emotions how could this thing even try to understand her. Silence reigned for a few moments while her apparent servant did not answer.  
"You surprise me, my lady." It said, haltingly. "I did not expect for your strength to be tied to your human emotions. May I be so impertinent to ask to change my request, Mistress? May I learn to feel these same emotions as you, my lady?" 

The girl didn't understand the word 'impertinent' but she didn't need to. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. This demon was willing to protect her and her siblings in exchange for emotions?!?  
"I don't believe you." She replied. "But I don't care. If you're willing to look after me, my brothers and my sister I will tell you all I know of emotions." The human knew this was an exceedingly high risk solution, but she didn't have any other options. She had watched her parents die in front of her mere hours before, and she was not breaking her vow to her dying mother, that she would protect her siblings and take them to the closest human settlement. 

Leagues due east from here, her mother said all you had to do was follow the sunrise. The girl was only 14, and the last thing she was going to do was lead a demon to that settlement. But she had to protect her family, and she wasn't convinced she could manage against demons and simply surviving on her own.  
"Take us that direction, and protect my family's life with yours." She ordered, if this demon was really was going to serve her then that seemed a fair deal. 

The demon took one knee to acknowledge this order, but before it could begin to lead them away, she felt her brothers shifting uneasily behind her.  
"Before we depart I wish to speak to my brothers." She declared, still looking as stubbornly at the monster. "Protect us while we talk." The demon again took one knee, before summoning his enormous sword again and turning out towards the forest. 

The human turned to her twin brothers, their brown hair still hanging around their faces and their eyes were still pouring with tears.  
"Sis, that demon is so scary." One sniffled, looking up at her while the other buried his head completely in her skirts. The sister felt her heart melting for them, they were only 8, and were no way near old enough to really understand what was going on. "I don’t want it to come with us." The child continued. 

The poor girl sighed slightly, before kneeling beside her two siblings and pulling them into a hug.  
“I know the demon is very scary, but it’s the only choice we have.” She said, look compassionately into her sibling’s eyes. She pulled the other twin from where he was still buried in her brown skirt and looked into his eyes as well. “We’re going to other humans, who will be able to kill the demon, but until then I can’t protect you. It can and it will. Ok?”  
“If you can’t kill it, what if it decides to kill us again?” The second twin said, his tears finally stopping as terror overtook his eyes.

The older sister looked into his eyes very seriously and said,  
“Then I will make sure you get away.” She said very seriously. She could see her two siblings flinch at that, and she stiffened too. Their parents had said almost exactly that before pushing them away and running towards the invaders. “It’s only for a short while, but I need you two to help me. We have to look after Laura, and I can’t do that on my own. You’ll have to be the men of the family.” The human girl have them another small smile at that, and they both smiled back. They weren’t the great big beams that usually graced their faces, but it was a start.

“We’ll be just like grown-ups!” The boy on her right promised, his brother nodding alongside him.  
"I’m so glad!” The girl said, standing up. This time, while the two boys still stayed very close to her, they did not cower immediately behind her legs, which she took as a good sign. “Ok demon. We’re ready to move now.” The monster hadn’t moved an inch, and was still standing battle-ready, his ugly sword in his hand.

The girl had never seen a sword that looked like it before, it looked like a normal sword, although as long as she was tall, had been eaten by some kind of spine-like flesh material, and then sprouted a sharp curved blade. The girl did not want to ask the demon about it, however. Strength seemed to be the reason it was serving her so she wasn’t showing it anything other than strength. She watched as it turned to face her, sending its sword back into non-existence, bowed its head once, before looking at the sky between the tree leaves.

“The sun has risen much since we left the human settlement, Mistress.” It growled. The girl didn’t think it was actually angry, just that seemed to be how it talked. “Do you have to sleep?” The girl blinked at that, once, confusion colouring her slightly before she replied,  
“Yes. You don’t?”  
“No, my lady. Only lesser demons sleep. I do not. I am not LESSER. Perhaps it would be wise for you and the others to sleep now while we cannot see, and move when the moon has returned.” The human was just as confused at that, and frowned further.  
“What do you mean? You can’t see at night, only during the day time." Realisation suddenly hit her between the eyes. "Wait, can you only see at night?” The girl’s brain began to move, logic fitting into place. If demons could only see at night that would explain why they hardly did things in the day time, and almost always moved and attacked at night.  
“My lady, all demons can see well at night, but few can see just as well in the daytime. I am lucky, Mistress, that I am not totally blind currently, although I struggle to make out more than shapes of colour on a blinding white background."  
"But you're looking at me right now. How do you know where I am?" The girl wanted to know as much as she could about this demon. Its powers and its weaknesses, so she could defend her family against it if it came to it.  
"I can smell most things, my lady. I can also sense the presences of humans and demons to keep track of you, although I cannot sense the plants around us." It answered succinctly, still looking at the ground in front of her feet in what she thought was a sign of respect. This demon was weird purely in what it seemed to class as polite, if it even had such concepts, let alone everything else that was wrong with it.

“Ok then." She said. "Regardless, we will be moving in the daytime, and you shall have to make do. We shall be sleeping at night, and you can see to protect us. So, we're moving. Away from the demon infestation." At that the girl couldn't help but look back, warily, at where they had come from. She would give anything to keep her family and herself away from those monsters, even if one of them was coming with them.

She then glanced at the sky, thankful that the morning was a clear one. She could still see the sun, not yet midday and therefore towards the east horizon, and she again pointed towards it.  
"I want to go that way." She ordered, hoping that she wasn't just annoying the demon but keeping it under her control. "Take us east." The demon shifted to one knee again, before turning and beginning to walk in the direction she had pointed. It snarled,  
"Yes my lady." As it turned, which unsettled the girl. She didn't like it calling her just 'mistress' or 'my lady'. It made her feel like less of a person and more of an abstract feeling. She couldn't keep calling it demon, either.

She hated the idea of giving that thing a name just like a human, it didn't sit well with her at all that anything other than a person or deity would be blessed with the ability to call itself a name, and an identity. However, it could become confusing if they were fighting, and she was not going to let anything stand in the way of protecting her family. She also thought it had one when it had been speaking to other demon before, but she hadn't been able to hear through his wings when their voices were all so low. 

"Wait." She said again. The demon stopped walking but did not turn. "I don't like you calling me that. My NAME is Evelyn, you can call me that with just as much deference as a title." She turned to her little brothers then. "This is Robert and this is Sam. I don't expect you to tell them apart as you can't see, but use their names. They have as much a right to names as I do. The baby on my back is Laura, and I expect you to use her name as well. Names are important." The demon had turned to look at her while she was talking, and again inclined its head to her.

"Of course, my -" It caught itself quickly, but not quick enough - "Evelyn."  
"Do you have a name, demon? I cannot very well call you 'demon', and even pets have names."  
"My name is Sparda, Evelyn." It replied, bowing its head again. Honestly, it really unnerved Evelyn how respectful it was, and how much it deferred to her, if she was being honest. It didn't seem natural to her, for such a massive and powerful thing to be looking to her, but she definitely wasn't going to admit to that.  
"Ok Sparda. Take us east." The monster moved again, and began to move away from the small gap in the trees it had found. She followed, with the boys following on behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, you enjoy that? I certainly enjoyed writing it! I liked thinking about other demons, how demon society really works, and a little more about Modeus' backstory (for such a clear mirror image of Dante the anime is shockingly lax on who he really is). I even found writing their (unknown) farewells a little saddening, since I always found it a little weird that Sparda would abandon his clearly devoted prodigies when all the rest of his characterisations are decidedly on the softer end. Although fear not, I will get to some more headcanon-explaining in the end! I have my theories and that is this fanfic's truth!!! 
> 
> Also, do we like Evelyn? Sparda isn't the only character who's going to learn in this, although he will definitely learn the most. And don't worry, I am NOT pairing a something-like 700-year-old demon with a 14-year-old child. That is gross and this fic is staying gen.
> 
> Also also, if anyone has a better idea for the title of this fic I would be SO GRATEFUL. The current title is..................ehhh................I'm not too keen on it. I'd prefer something a little wittier. Or a reference. Or, you know, both is good, if you have one.


	3. What do you eat?

That first day of walking was the worst one, although Sparda wasn't to know it was going to get easier. He didn’t even know at the time it was hard, although looking back he cringed over that first day. He simply walked dead east, trying not to break branches or cut through bushes and shrubs so as to not leave a trail, and the humans followed behind him. Silence pervaded their entire walk, except for the odd 'There's a bush, we'll have to go around' or the like, as was normal for demons on the move. Sparda didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest. Why talk when there was nothing to talk about? However, he had a feeling that his Mistress was more than a little uncomfortable with their silence, but Sparda wasn't going to break the silence unless ordered to. 

He instead took the time to plan. He wasn't sure why Evelyn wanted to head east, but he was more than happy to take them there. It was not like this was particularly difficult, except for the fact he was relying on his nose to see, and the reward he was working towards would far out way the slight nuisance of that. That evening, before Evelyn slept, he would address her as to how she was going to teach him her emotions, or at least tell him about them, and from there he should be able to develop the skill quickly enough. While it was impressive, and one thing he was certain that no other demon would be able to rival him on, it should not be difficult for a demon lord to grasp if a human girl, not even out of being a nestling - child, they called them children - had it mastered. 

Then, he would betray the stupid girl, kill all four of them, return to Mundus' army, get his men to follow his lead in rebellion and take his place as the Demon King. Simple enough. Sparda had, of course, thought over more of the details of this plan. Possible battle plans, campaigns and even specific 1v1 fight plans. He was already looking forward to beating Phantom's oversized ass into the ground. He also went over what he knew of Mundus' powers, and his weaknesses. How best to approach the Demon King, whether it would be better to keep the pretence of subservience or fight his way through completely. Sparda was only pulled from his imagined battles and fights when his Mistress spoke properly for the first time since they had begun to walk. 

"The sunset will begin soon." She said, looking at the sky that was already darkening into a slightly more visible shade that literally pure white. "We must prepare for sleeping and the night. Sparda, go and find something we can eat for dinner." Sparda moved to accept the task, then stopped, realising he had no idea what humans ate. He didn't realise they had to even eat all that often, only lesser demons had regular meals and even then they were often weeks apart. Sparda himself only ate when he found someone that smelled particularly delicious.  
"Of course Evelyn." Sparda said, bowing his head. "Except -" that surprised Evelyn clearly, she had been turning towards the two boys but now she was looking back at Sparda with those same eyes - "what do humans eat? And how much of it will you desire, Evelyn? I apologise for my lack of knowledge." His Mistress had fully turned to look at him at that, surprise and perhaps a little anger gleaming within her. Sparda acknowledged that it had been a long time since she had slept and her species was reliant on that time.   
"Well, what do demons eat? Surely you can just find some of that?" The Dark Knight would have laughed properly at that, if it wasn't for the fact that it was his Mistress that had suggested the idea. "Ah - I do not believe you would approve of that, Evelyn."  
"Why? What -" 

Sparda saw it then, the realisation rushed across her face like rainclouds on a summer sky. Followed so closely by the thunder of horror, pure horror that shook her eyes -   
"Oh no." She choked out a whisper. The demon was certain it was all she could manage. "You -- you eat............”  
"Yes, Evelyn." The human must have come across scenes of other demons eating while her home had burnt, Sparda reflected as he watched those tears again fall freely from her face. They stood like that, crying, shaking girl staring into the empty eyes of the demon for a few, searing moments, before she seemed to pull herself together completely. Sparda watched in fascination as a facade of strength was pulled firmly across his Mistress' face.

"I – I see." She said, her eyes finally leaving his to look instead at the forest canopy as they hardened from the anarchy they had been in moments before. It looked as if it were glowing with the evening sunlight to the demon's eyes, a sight that he had never noticed before and found. It was difficult to explain, and more than a little confusing, but they drew him just as strongly as the need for power. He found, for the first time in his life even if it was only for a split second, to not feel the need to drive ever forward but just sit and look at that for the sake of looking. The moment passed in an instant, but Sparda found the fleeting sensation deeply unsettling in just how foreign it was.

"Find some fruit, if you can. There may be blackberries or raspberries at this time of year, although it's probably still too early for them. Also, find some wild animals and bring them back alive. At least two rabbits. Fresh water. You must find us fresh water. It's a long shot but, if you do find anything that produces milk, bring that back too." Evelyn ground out, her words as cold and emotionless as Sparda's were. That too he found himself admiring. To be able to bring down a shutter on yourself. On emotions that were strong enough to fuel the determination he had seen this human possess. It was incredible. It out stripped any demon Sparda had ever heard of. The minute that thought had come into Sparda's head, greed followed. To have that power himself would drive him miles higher than anyone. Perhaps even become the greatest demon ever. That thought hummed within him and appeased every instinct the demon had ever felt. His orders understood, he bowed to his Mistress before turning towards the forest around them.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Evelyn was slowly looking into the surrounding forest with a growing sense of foreboding, although the revulsion and plain nausea of her conversation with Sparda was still hanging in her stomach as if she had swallowed a stone. She had only ever heard rumours of demons………...she shuddered just to think of it……………eating people. 

It was the blasé attitude that the monster had admitted to it. No, it hadn’t even had the decency to be ashamed of its barbarity. Surely, it must have as well. Gods, it didn’t bear thinking about, to think that the very thing she was relying upon to protect her family, her everything, had – had eaten people. Evelyn desperately wanted to think of anything but that, that the beast that she had invited to accompany her had eaten people. Had ended a soul’s time within this existence, had ripped families apart for nothing more than the flesh they were made of.

Evelyn physically moved away from where she had been standing, desperate to move her thought trail away from where it had been headed before she physically vomited. Barbarous didn’t even begin to describe. Think about something else, anything else. She opened eyes she hadn’t realised she had screwed up tight to see her two little brothers, huddled against each other, exhaustion filling their eyes. That certainly wrenched her train of thought away from anything but pity for them. None of them had slept since the night before last, and who knew when was the last time the pair of them had slept without the constant threat of death by demon hanging over them. They were both looking at her with identical, half-lidded expressions, not really seeing, and Evelyn had more than an inkling they were both moments away from falling asleep.

“Boys?” She asked, as gently as she could. She really hated to work them, they deserved to rest as long as they wanted, but there was no way she could manage on her own, as much as she was loathe to admit it. One of the twins, she thought it was Sam but even she had trouble telling them apart sometimes, shifted and looked at her with something approaching consciousness, but that was all her gentle prodding got. Sighing internally, Evelyn went to kneel beside the brother bundle, gently shaking Sam’s shoulder. “Come on sleepy heads. I need to borrow both of you so I can cook something to eat.” Both boys shifted at that, Robert even making a slight grumbling sound. Nearly there then. “Sam, Robert. Come on. You need to wake up a little bit, and then you can eat something.” 

That finally seemed to have them roused, and before long both were standing, alright slightly swaying, on their feet.  
“You alright sis?” Sam asked, a huge yawn breaking his face as he looked at her while slumped over. “What do you want us to do?” Continued Robert, a yawn invading him moments after his brother. Despite everything, that still made Evelyn smile, just a little.  
“I just need you to go and find some leaves, or small twigs. Make sure they’re dry, and whatever you do, do not go where you can’t see me and stick together. Please, don’t get lost.” Sadly, Evelyn was well aware of how easily this pair managed to get lost and she really didn’t think she could face losing them now.  
“Yes sis!” They both cried, and while they didn’t quite dash off with their usual speed, she would never have guessed they had been asleep moments before.

Now that the boys were away on their tasks, she really needed to see to what she needed to do. Logs, logs for a fire into the evening. And a fire pit, or something similar. The absolute last thing she needed to start was a forest fire. Slowly tramped through the undergrowth near the little clearing, gathering an armful of logs. She was tired as well, exhaustion filling her elbow joints with ache, and she could feel the sluggish nature of her thoughts as her brain slowed to a crawl. Still, until she had a fire to give them warmth and light, there was no way that she was going to stop.

She left the logs in a pile, and then searched around for as many stones or pebbles as she could. Ok so, it wasn’t exactly what a fire pit should look like, but it was better than nothing. It wasn’t like they were going to be staying here for more than a night. 

That finished, Evelyn allowed herself to fall to the ground near the middle of the clearing, an exhausted groan escaping her lips. And she had thought that sitting and weaving at the loom for hours on end was hard work.  
“Sis?” Came a worried voice from somewhere near her ear, and the girl realised that she had slumped into a full-on face plant without even noticing. “Are you ok?” The fear in her little brother’s voice was more than enough to jolt her out of her half-sleep.  
"Yes!” She said, much louder than she had meant to. Ah well, at least she was actually awake. “Just…...just tired Robert. Nothing to worry about.” She said, a weak smile coming to her lips. That one was genuine as well.  
“I’m tired too.” Replied Sam, depositing his collection of leaves into the it-not-really-a-fire-pit before coming to sit beside her, his head rested on her shoulder. “I’m kind of jealous of Laura. She doesn’t have to walk anywhere.”

Evelyn was about to hum a reply, when her eyes suddenly jolted fully open, adrenaline coursing through her at an ever-increasing rate. Oh gods Laura! She was still strapped to her back, had been all day, and had been silent all day. ALL DAY. That could not be healthy for a baby. Oh gods oh gods how could she have forgotten about her? Evelyn felt panic surging through her, fear and every raw emotion all at once as she leaped to her feet and began frantically scrabbling at the material that was holding the baby, desperate to look at her. Had she died? She was family, the ones Evelyn had been charged to look after, and in less than a day she had forgotten about her when there was clearly something very wrong with the child.

Evelyn was vaguely aware of Sam and Robert talking to her, perhaps even pulling her at her skirts, but she had begun to tunnel vision as panic had taken over her senses entirely. Please let her be ok. Oh please oh please. The girl could barely think as panic overtook her. Her hands shook like leaves in a storm as she finally tugged and untangled the chaos of knots that held Laura, poor tiny Laura. She held the fragile thing in her arms, pulling the last of the muddy-red rags that swaddled the child away.

It took Evelyn a moment to realise the shaking and trembling of the child was mostly coming from her, rather than the baby. Even then, the sight was not a healthy one by any stretch of the imagination. Laura’s skin was red and raw, looking like angry welts across her face and stomach, and the little one’s face was slack, weak looking her eyes half-lidded and unseeing, with a crust of tried tears and snot smeared across her face. Her breaths came in short, wheezing gasps as her tiny body barely took in what it needed. A frantic hand to her forehead confirmed what Evelyn had feared, the child had a raging fever, and had for a while judging by the sweat that soaked her swaddling clothes. She was shivering, but only slightly and it looked more like the bundle was convulsing slightly than actually trying to keep herself alive.

Was this death? Was her little baby sister going to die? Was this the end for such a little life, barely started. Evelyn wasn’t a physician or a shaman. How on earth was she supposed to heal such a fragile little thing. It was too much. Too much. Tears that Evelyn had been fighting all day burst forth from her, spilling over her face in a blazing, angry flare.

“WHY!?!!” She cried, clutching her sister, the sister she could not save, close to her chest. Evelyn was barely aware, grief and exhaustion hitting her as panic left her with nothing but emptiness. “Was Mum and Dad NOT ENOUGH!?!! Must you take all from me?!!!? I am a CHILD! Why am I supposed to be the strong one, the one who survives? Why am I the one that has to lead my family to safety with nothing but the company of a DEMON. What have I done to DESERVE this??!!!??” It was it. Evelyn couldn’t take it anymore. How was she supposed to deal with this when legions of her people’s strongest had been slaughtered, ripped to pieces before her eyes and EATEN. She couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t face another moment. Everything collapsed and imploded around Evelyn as she fell to the leaf-litter ground, sobs wracking her as she clutched the far too light body of her sister to her and she curled in on herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Evelyn. Things will get better I promise, it just....might take awhile. There are no winners in war, especially not demon-human genocide war. 
> 
> Still, another one done! And you notice? A couple of hours ahead of schedule!! OH YEAH. 
> 
> Slight disclaimer, I have no idea how babies work. I can probably count on one hand the number of times I've actually seen a baby, and I have literally no idea what kind of illnesses they get so..........yeah. If this isn't very accurate, let me know. I just kinda thought of what might make a child ill enough not to do anything for over 24hrs. If you do know a disease that's more suitable than this, let me know please. Failing that, it's an alternate universe, diseases mutated slightly differently. Butterfly's wing and all that.
> 
> Also, on the history front, I've done a little research and I've actually decided where exactly these places are. Evelyn's home hill fort is Ceasar's Camp Hillfort in Bracknell Forest, and they are heading to St Ann's Hill Hillfort in Chertsey. I've chosen these because they're both relatively large hillforts, and therefore are more equipped to survive demon invasion than others, and were both in use at the end of the Iron Age (when this is set). Also, St Ann's Hill is almost directly east of Caesar's Camp (if that is not THE MOST ironic name for a hillfort I don't know what is). Moreover, St Ann's Hill has artefacts dating back to the Mesolithic (late Stone Age) so it's well placed to play the part in the story it does (spoilers!!). Now, Google Maps says it takes about 4 hrs & 1/2 to walk between these two places, but I'm saying two small children plus no real roads, pathways etc is gonna make them a little slower than Google Maps. Maybe they take slightly too wrong, but hey, artistic licence. Plus, y'know, alternate history, reality can be whatever I want.


	4. What is strength?

Dark Knight Sparda did not understand a lot of things about Evelyn. But one thing he could not get his head around was her revulsion to demon’s diet. It was just another part of nature. Humans ate animals, as shown by the fact she had requested animal corpses for her ‘dinner’, and demons eating humans was just a natural progression of that chain. If she found it indefensible for his people to eat those below them on the food chain, how could she defend her own diet? 

That was the logical conclusion. That was the CORRECT conclusion. And yet. It didn’t quite seem to sit well with the demon lord. Evelyn’s reaction had been so firm, so absolutely definite in total rejection, it joined the list of things that he never expected and absolutely amazed him. And it contradicted every one of his arguments. As he traversed the slowly darkening forest, enjoying being able to see again, he brought up argument after argument against himself. 

And every single argument was demolished by one thought of Evelyn’s face. It was so expressive, the anger and hatred that her face had moulded itself to. He found it impossible to contradict that emotion from her. He had seen rage, Mundus when angry was beyond terrifying, but it was fury that made you cower, submit, and quake in fear. Evelyn’s was persuasive, and it made the demon lord feel like he regretted disagreeing with her. Sparda didn’t really know how to describe how he felt, it was a sensation that he couldn’t really comprehend let alone name. And how was he supposed to persuade himself when he didn’t even understand what was going on inside his own mind? 

Sparda continued to tug and pull at the problem, although the strange attachment he had somehow developed to Evelyn’s point of view refused to yield, as he slunk through the undergrowth with deceptive stealth for an enormous, fully armoured demon lord. Naturally, the greatest sword master in Hell had no experience whatsoever hunting anything other than humans, he was only vaguely aware of the other creatures that lived in the Human World, but there was no way he was going to abandon this quest for lack of knowledge. He wheedled his way around the trees and glided across the leaf litter that covered the ground with earthy material with ease, his nose open and eyes pealed in the encroaching gloam. 

Before long he heard it, the scrunch of leaf litter earth, followed by a rustle. It came from behind him and to the right, so he pivoted quickly, moving like water to face it, although he was sure to keep his outline and scent obscured by the nearby trees. This thing could be predatory for all he knew. 

It was relatively large for a Human World animal, although he had seen larger, Sparda would estimate it was a similar size to an adolescent Hellhound. Four legged, it had a soft brown fur, with a poof of white at its rear, its head was tiny compared to its body, with two alert ears that flicked around the top of its head. The beast did not even have time to notice the Dark Knight before a Summoned Sword impaled itself through its back legs, incapacitating it. 

The thing was clearly in terror as Sparda approached it, its eyes wide as it helplessly kicked its front legs against the earth. It was making a barking sound, perhaps there were others of its kind out among the trees. Regardless, it didn’t especially matter. Evelyn had said she wanted two, but it had to be enough flesh to feed three human children. If it had been able to stand its shoulder would have approached the Demon Lord’s thigh, and it had a fair weight to it as he grabbed its front legs and swung it over his shoulder.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time Sparda arrived back at where he had left Evelyn and the twins, he had the still living animal, as per instructions, over one shoulder, with an uprooted tree with small fruit festooning it. He had also located a small river close to their rudimentary camp which had gouged its way into the forest floor, which would provide the fresh water she had requested. The sun had well and truly set, familiar darkness again enrobing him. He was mildly surprised that Evelyn had not lit a fire, since she claimed that humans struggled to see in the dark. 

However, this gave the Dark Knight an advantage that he was not going to overlook. He used the canopy’s shadow to cloak himself from the moonlight with a practiced ease, before approaching to within a few metres of the huddled human children and watched them from the darkness, his agile eyes picking up every small detail as the three of them busied themselves. Nothing much to be gleaned then, Sparda was hoping a little spying would give him some extra information he could use, although how he might use it was not quite clear in the demon’s mind and he was starting to think his inclination to spy was more out of curiosity. 

Sparda was unfamiliar with curiosity, and probably could count on one hand the number of times he had felt it before, yet he was certain this was why he skulked in the tree canopy’s shadow, watching his young Mistress and her family scurry across the clearing. She seemed to be preparing to light a fire, the twins on either side of her, a collection of kindling, twigs and full sixed logs arranged within arm reach. 

However, at that moment, she suddenly began…...panicking? The smell of her emotions, which had been carried on the gentle Autumn breeze calmly, suddenly began to tumble out of control, a whole myriad at once assaulting Sparda’s nose. Some he recognised, terror, regret, and dread, although there were many others that he only recognised through association, as well as decades of dealing with humans at their lowest points (moments before death). 

Evelyn was tearing at the bindings of the child that had been strapped to her back, before collapsing over it, clutching it to her chest and screaming out loud enough for Sparda to hear with perfect clarity,  
“WHY!?!! Was Mum and Dad NOT ENOUGH!?!! Must you take all from me?!!!? I am a CHILD! Why am I supposed to be the strong one, the one who survives? Why am I the one that has to lead my family to safety with nothing but the company of a DEMON. What have I done to DESERVE this??!!!??” 

That – that was not expected. The absolute last thing the Demon Lord would have predicted from Evelyn was such a speech. It was not only the volume at which she projected her weakness to whatever predators might have been in the surrounding forest. She also seemed to detest the incredible strength that Sparda so admired in her, loathing that it was her position that was the unending well of strength. Well, clearly it wasn’t unending, it had just dramatically run dry in front of him. Honestly, the Dark Knight couldn’t make sense of it at all. He knew Evelyn was strong, yet she desperately didn’t want to be, and her strength was not an absolute. 

However, before Sparda could get entangled into this circular argument with himself for any length of time, he was distracted by what the twins were doing with his still wailing Mistress. Both were holding a shoulder each, one rubbing circles on her while the other appeared to be whispering to his sister, although it wasn’t audible over Evelyn’s weeping. Sparda couldn’t help but cock his head at this development. He had pegged the boys as weakling prodigies of Evelyn, almost like pets that weren’t of use for anything but prestige and the occasional conversation. 

However, as he watched, one of the children took the swaddled child from his Mistress’ shaking clutches, rocking it gently in his arms, while the other continued to hold Evelyn in his embrace. As the moon went behind a cloud, and Sparda’s vision suddenly sharpened, he could see that there were tears glistening on both of the boy’s faces, so it clearly wasn’t that they were unhurt by the baby’s apparent death. 

And yet. And yet. They were taking over were Evelyn had left off, they were now showing a strength identical to Evelyn’s. One of the boys still sat with his sister, holding her as best he could as her sobs gradually decreased, while the other, still holding the baby reverentially, had started to light a fire as best he could. Was the strength that had singled Evelyn out to the Demon Lord something that all members of her family possessed? No, that wasn’t quite right. He remembered now, all those foolish humans who had stood before him, stubborn and determined right until the moment he had plunged his sword into their chest. He had brushed it off countless times as simple idiocy, they did not understand what they were up against. But now, now all the certainty that Sparda had built crumbled like the walls of a human settlement. 

He had been wrong, he understood that now. So terribly terribly wrong. All humans had this strength, the strength that he had abandoned his position in Mundus’ army for. Fucks’ sake how could he have been so wrong?!? And where did that leave the Dark Knight now?!? Sparda was thrown from certainty into the depths of chaos.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robert really didn’t know what he was supposed to do. His sister, always a shining example of exactly what he knew was expected of him and his brother. It was obviously impossible to achieve everything that his sister was able to, she was so much older she must know everything that he should and would do when he grew up. But before his eyes he had watched her fall apart, fall apart completely into wailing as loud as Laura’s would be at night. If she fell apart what hope did any of them have? And would the scary demon be coming back? How could he do anything without his big sister looking after him?

But one look at Sam was enough to tell him that he would have to regardless. Sam had an expression that Robert was certain he was replicating exactly. They were thinking the same thing. They would have to look after big sister until she was ready to look after them again. After all, they had done the same when Mum got super ill and they had brought Dad’s soup to her in bed and – Robert quickly slammed the shutters down on that memory as he felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

Carefully, he took Laura out of his sister’s arms as she continued to shake like a tree in a storm, although that only caused big sister Evelyn to further collapse inwards, looking more like a trembling pile of clothes than his sister. Sam instantly moved in, talking to big sister Evelyn. Ok, that was good. Sam was always a little better with people than Robert was after all. Ok, now what to do with Laura? The boy had often watched Mum gently rock the little bundle to sleep in the evenings, and alright the baby was asleep, but that was at least something that seemed sensible. 

The baby was very hot, Robert could feel the warmth even through the swaddling clothes, and he wished he had some water he could wash the baby in. He remembered swimming in the river at home in the summer to cool off, as well as some fuzzy memories of being washed when he had a fever. But that wasn’t happening, he had no water, and no way was he wandering into the forest to find a river or something. Well, something else he could do was light a fire. It was really getting dark and Robert was struggling to see anything, so a fire sounded like a great idea.

There was only one problem. Robert had never lit a fire before in his life. Well, he had helped Dad a couple of times, and by helped he meant sat and watched while Dad had lit the fire. Still, he had to at least try. He gathered some kindling, before piling a couple of logs on top. That would do for now, if you put too much on the fire initially it was impossible to keep it fed, that was something Dad had insisted upon. Now what? Dad had used a flint and steel, but Robert definitely didn’t bring one of those with him. He had heard some of the older boys at home talking about rubbing some sticks together to light a fire though. That seemed to be his only option at this point. 

Robert grabbed one of the twigs that was close by and, still carefully cradling Laura under one arm, he started desperately to rub the twig against a larger log. Robert tried for a good few minutes but nothing was happening, and again he felt himself on the verge of crying. He couldn’t though. He couldn’t cry, not until big sister Evelyn and Laura were better. He made a huge sniff to make sure absolutely no tears or snot came out. He allowed himself one small glance back at his brother, to see him holding his still shuddering big sister, and was about to turn back to the fire when he saw an enormous dark shape making its way out of the forest proper. 

Robert squeaked in alarm, panic rising in him, and looked wide eyed across at his brother who was equally terrified. The thing encroached on them quickly, and Robert was about to shout at it to go away before he recognised it. It was the demon that had been – well he wasn’t sure exactly what the demon was doing but it had been with them since the night before. Sparda. That was what big sister Evelyn had called it. It strode up to the three of them with a few humungous strides and towered over Robert even more than usual as he sat beside his miserable attempt to make a fire. 

He was afraid. So so scared, especially when he noticed there was a still kicking deer swung over one of the demon’s shoulders, and an entire tree over the other. Robert wanted to do nothing more than run away, but he couldn’t he really couldn’t when Sam and big sister Evelyn and baby Laura were all around him, and he knew that he had to stay with them.

“That’s not how you light a fire.” The Sparda-demon growled out at him. Huh? It wasn’t going to attack them? Or maybe it was as a spike of purple light, it looked like a shard of glass made of glowing purple energy, suddenly appeared beside the colossal figure from nowhere. The spike became engulfed in purple flame, before it embedded itself into the pile of kindling, transforming the makeshift collection of logs and kindling into a blazing fire in a matter of moment. “Now, Robert, help me prepare your evening meal for Evelyn.”  
“W-what……..?”  
“I brought the living deer, and the fruits, and there is a small river 6 minutes in the forest which will provide fresh water. This is what Evelyn requested of me. How can I make that into a meal which you and Evelyn and Sam all need to eat. You are preparing food are you not, while Sam is looking after Evelyn?"  
“W-w-well yes.” Robert was still terrified, nothing made sense. But Sparda was right, big sister Evelyn needed to eat something to get better. And maybe Laura would eat something too? He really didn’t know how babies worked. He looked across at Sam and big sister Evelyn, who were looking across at him and Sparda with equal expressions of awe and terror, big sister’s eyes wide and glassy. Guess he would cook with the demon then. The demon could do things he couldn’t, like light a fire, at least. “Uhm well, the deer need to be dead and – and skinless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I really am sorry about the delay here and thank you all for understanding. I'm sorry if this is not up to my usual standard and please do tell me if you think it's awful. Hopefully from now on I'll be updating again every Monday, I will try my very best although I might have to delay it to every other Monday just to be sure it's as polished as it can be. Thank you for all your support!!
> 
> And I really am happy for Sparda, this is such a big moment for him! We'll get to see just what decision he came to next week!!


	5. What does hope mean?

Sparda had never been ordered about in this way before. He was a Demon Lord, a proud leader of hundreds, if not thousands, of vicious demons who had carved out a formidable section of Hell to rule for himself before being subsumed by Mundus. However, he couldn’t quite bring himself to dislike the way that Robert was giving him orders, as well as explaining them. There was something about the way he was so direct and candid as he described to Sparda how to tell when the currently bloody lumps of meat would be cooked that reminded the Dark Knight of his own prodigies, how their ineptitude gave him room to polish them into wonders. Sparda was beginning to feel protective of these two small boys even without Evelyn’s orders to looks out for them as much as herself. 

Moreover, he had chosen to help the boy himself, although why exactly he had was unknown to him. Well, that wasn’t true. He knew why he just didn’t want to face it. He had admired the strength these children had shown, especially when what should have been their source was, and continued to be, a bawling mess. He hadn’t admired and envied though. He had admired and wished to help. The children had been so strong and he had, for much longer than a moment or two, held them in respect for that. 

Sparda clamped down on that train of thought before it could get away from him. That line of thinking was wrong. It was human and it was wrong. He couldn’t accept it, couldn’t abandon over 700 years of work clawing his way to the top of Hell’s hierarchy for a moments – a fair chunk more than a moment’s – feeling towards two human children, and all of humanity with them. “….and that’s how you know it’s not raw anymore. Because eating raw meat makes you sick.” The boy was finishing, pointing at the joints of meat that, as instructed, were each impaled on Summoned Swords and now turning over the small fire. “Do you understand everything now?” 

Sparda wanted to laugh at that, and allowed himself to smile, slightly. He was confident the rubber-faced humans wouldn’t recognise his emotion, and they might not even mind if they did.  
“No I do not understand everything, although I do understand all of your instructions Robert. You are a natural commander.” Well, he was a natural commander of humans perhaps. He wouldn’t last two minutes leading a cohort of demons but he was unlikely ever to have to.

“What don’t you understand?” The child asked, his eyes looking up at Sparda laced with fear. “I don’t understand a lot of things and I get that it’s confusing. Can I help?” Well that was unexpected, although at this point perhaps Sparda was better off expecting nothing but surprise.  
"It is you I do not understand, Robert. You and your brother. How are you able to be so strong when your sister, who I thought was the strength of your – ” what was the word Evelyn had used “ – family.” Perhaps that was too much to ask of a child, Sparda thought, as he watched fear being confused by thought and a healthy share of confusion on Robert’s face. A quick glance at Sam, who was still cradling his Mistress, confirmed that Robert was not alone in this emotion.

“It’s hope, I guess.” Robert said at last, his expression barely changing. “I hope that by being strong now, Laura will get better and Evelyn will be there when I need her and things will be happy again.” That – that – where did the demon lord even begin with that?!?  
“What is hope?”

This time, it was Sam’s thin voice that replied.  
“Hope is wishing for things to be good, even when they don’t look like they ever will. It drives you to keep going.” Oh. Oh. Sparda didn’t know how to react to that. What was expected of him to say to that? What a notion! What an idea! It made no sense but that was kind of the point, wasn’t it? To use hope was to abandon reason to fight on. That was such a human idea and yet, it wasn’t a weak one. It was much much stronger than the evaluate, strategise and gain that came to him like instinct.  
“Do – do demons not hope?” Robert asked, confusion and what looked like pity written across his face.  
“No … but I think that might be a mistake.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evelyn couldn’t stop crying. She knew she had to. She knew that there was no point lying on the ground sobbing, her breath coming in belated gasps that barely sounded like breaths. But while her logical head, or at least what was left of it, was screaming at her to get herself together to stand up and start moving goddamnit her body would just no obey. Her eyes kept streaming, her throat kept wailing and her lungs get gulping in air in great, uneven lumps. 

It was so unfair. Just so unfair she couldn’t even fathom it, and while she thought of that her weeping spun further and further out of her control. She felt, vaguely, what felt like one of the twins wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her shoulder, and perhaps whispering to her. She couldn’t tell, couldn’t do anything but cry and cry and cry. 

Eventually, Evelyn finally felt herself starting to uncoil, like a bowstring that had been twisted over and over itself until it became nothing but a tangled mess. Her breaths began to even out and come into her lungs in more gentle intervals as her eyes finally got the memo to stop emptying themselves onto what was most definitely her brother’s thin shoulder. As Evelyn found that more of her mind was returning to her control, she pushed herself gently away from the small, and very wet, shoulder. She sniffed, loudly, before using the corner of her head wrap to wipe at least some of the snot and tears away from her face. It was better than nothing.

“Sam.” She whispered, her voice slightly horse. “I’m sorry. Thank you. I just -”  
“It’s ok sis.” He interrupted, a tiny, empty smile sitting uncomfortably on his lips. “It’s not your fault.”  
“Well, it is.” Evelyn went to argue back, until she noticed what had happened around her pathetic fire pit while she had been indisposed. 

The huge hulking form of the demon Sparda was crouched beside several turning spits with….deer joints on. That wasn’t even the strangest part, the spits themselves looked like a shard of purple glowing glass that suspended itself above the fire, turning slowly. The fire was also purple, well, purple tinged. The beginnings of panic again began to set in as Evelyn glanced about for Robert, before she saw him climbing in a crab apple tree. An uprooted crab apple tree. He was climbing in an uprooted crab apple tree that was lying on the ground. 

“Did I……. did I hit my head Sam?” She whispered, bewilderment well and truly setting in. And that was saying something bearing in mind the past few days she had experienced. Sam was giggling beside her.  
“No sis. They’ve been working together.” He leaned into Evelyn’s ear, his lips brushing her hair. “It’s kind of funny to watch, Robert’s ordering Sparda about like a servant!” In spite of everything, Evelyn did snort at that, a great gob of snot launching itself from her nose and landing on her face. Of course, that only made her laughter worse, and beside her she could hear and feel Sam laughing as well. The laughter just wouldn’t stop, her breath leaving her as ecstasy flooded into the emptiness her despair had left in her until she was lying on the floor, great gasps trying desperately to fill her lungs.

“Ok ok.” She managed to say between gasps, hiccupped breaths interrupted her attempts at speech. “Ok. I’m ok.” Sam had managed to get himself under control as well. Clearly sleep deprivation, exhaustion and grief were not compliant to acting anyway near sensible. Ah well, she had to try. “What have those two been doing?”  
“Robert’s been instructing Sparda on how to cook the deer. He’s actually pretty cool, he talked to me and Robert a lot, he’s a weird mix of grown-up and child.” Sam paused a moment, a solemn look of confusion on his face that looked out of place and at home all at one. “You see those purple spikes of light the deer is on?” Evelyn nodded, one eye watching as Sparda tended the cooking deer, occasionally prodding one with another spike that would appear and then disappear in a shower of purple sparks. “He called them Summoned Swords, they can cut through anything!”

“You…you did all of this without me? On your own? Gutted the deer and everything?”  
"Well, Sparda did do all of the actual work. We just told him what to do. I day we, it was mostly Robert.” Evelyn smiled softly at that, looking across at her little brother with pride pouring out of her like light.  
“Being in charge is the hardest job of all. Well done, you’ve both done very well.” Sam beamed, his eyes lighting up in a way she hadn’t seen since their home had burnt.  
“Thank you sis!” 

A voice from the crab apple tree interrupted Evelyn before she could reply to that.  
“Big sis! You’re ok!” Robert came bounding over, an armful of crab apples half forgotten cradled in his tunic.  
“Yes, thanks to you and Sam. You’ve done so very well to organise all of this on your own.” A smile identical to Sam’s burst out across his face.  
“I only did what you would do sis.”  
“You’re nearly half as young as me. That's an incredible achievement.” It really was. Evelyn was so proud of her little brothers. 

Both twins were looking at each other, the old familiar looks and grins darting between them like minnows in the river. Evelyn was very familiar with this communication style they somehow managed to do between them. However, as she watched their grins diminished rapidly, until both were giving the other forlorn, desperate expressions. “What is it?” Evelyn asked at last, wondering what had killed the good humour between them that she had tried so hard to create. After all, it was either that or back to the crying. The twins were now both staring at the ground, and Robert was fiddling with the crab apples still in his tunic.

“Well, it’s just that…..” Robert began but tailed off.  
“Laura’s still sick and neither of us know what to do. At all.” Sam finished for him. Of course. Evelyn couldn’t believe that she had even stopped thinking about her poor, tiny, baby sister. “But you can heal her, right sis?” Robert continued on Sam’s heels. “Just like Dad did when Mum had a fever.”  
Evelyn sighed, collecting her words before she replied.  
“I’ll try my best but I can’t promise anything. Babies don’t always become adults. It’s sad, but Laura might end up like Adrian, Eloise and Nathaniel.” 

The twins had stilled at that, and although they did looked sad, and shocked, Evelyn could also see the resignation in their eyes, they had both been half expecting this already. Adrian had been older than Evelyn, and she didn’t remember him at all, although apparently he had died of sweating sickness when he was 3, and she was no older than Laura was now. Eloise she could remember, although the twin’s barely could, she was her little sister and best friend for a large part of her childhood. She had died of measles aged 7 when Evelyn was 8. Everyone had said she was very lucky not to have caught it off of her, bearing in mind how often they spent time together, although watching her little sister and all her toys being submerged in earth didn’t feel very lucky at all. Nathaniel had been younger than the twins, always desperate to keep up with his older brother’s antics and often roped in to be their guard or soldier in their play battles. He had fallen from a tree last summer aged 5 and broken his leg, which became infected and he died 2 weeks later. It was sad, of course it was, but their family was no different to anyone else’s in their home. In fact, they had been quite lucky none of their parents children had been stillborn, like the 2 their neighbours had.

“Sis, we want to help you, to make sure Laura doesn’t die. You’re not a Druid, but you still helped Dad heal Mum, so you know what to do right?” Sam was looking at Evelyn with those big hopeful eyes, and she found it hard to do anything but say yes to those.  
“I’ve already said I’ll do my best Sam. We can hope and work and it might be enough.”  
“Okay! What can we do?” The twins said in near unison. Sometimes they were the sweetest things.  
“Water. We need to keep Laura cool, keeping her damp will help. We also need to feed her, but we don’t have any milk.” Evelyn paused for a moment, thinking over what they could possibly do. “We could make some stock from the lights of the deer, you kept the lights didn’t you?” Two nods met her glance. “Only that will take at least two hours, probably more. We’ll just have to give her water until then.” This was sounding less and less hopeful the more it went on, but she couldn’t give up. Evelyn swore she’d be dead before she let her baby sister go without a fight.

“Sparda said he found a small river in the forest.” Robert said, his eyes shining with such a look of hope Evelyn couldn’t help but be enthused.  
“That’s great! Running water keeps the evils of illness away. It’ll be good to wash Laura with. If only we brought some skins or something.” The thought did cross Evelyn’s mind to use the skin that had been cut away from the now jointed deer, although one look at the slimy, bloody and altogether gross hide was more than enough to tell Evelyn why all the hides at home were tanned before use.  
“Why not take her there?” She wasn’t sure which of the twins had said that but the answer was quick to her lips.  
“I can’t go traipsing through the forest while it’s dark.”

“I can take you there, and bring back water for you.” A growling voice came to the three huddled children. She had almost forgotten the monstrous fifth member of their traveling party, although she couldn’t find it within herself to hate the imposing form that was looking in her direction. Severely dislike, yes, but not hate. Not when the life of her tiny, defenceless sister was depending on him. “The - ” a slight hesitation, Evelyn recognised as Sparda testing a new word “ - deer is cooked. It fits the description Robert gave me of cooked meat. If I may be so bold as to suggest a strategy to you Evelyn…” The demon paused, and it took the girl a moment or two to realise he was asking her for permission to continue. She nodded, slightly stiffly. “You three eat as you need, then I shall take Evelyn and Laura to the water, leaving Robert and Sam with my sword just in case.” That wasn’t a bad plan actually. In fact, it was a very good one.  
“Very well, that sounds very sensible to me.” Evelyn said, the need to appear strong in front of the demon again resurfacing within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a beefy chapter to get out, but hopefully it was worth it in the end! It was right...?
> 
> Just a few points of interest in case you didn't know, the lights of an animal are the lungs, heart etc. All the organs you can eat straight off, but perhaps aren't as appetising as, say, a shoulder joint. Also, the deer in this has been beheaded, gutted and skinned, but not much else has been done. I'm sorry if you love deer, I did find this and especially the previous chapter pretty hard to write, but most of the animal cruelty is out the way now. For those of you who are thinking 'but children wouldn't know how to do that', you're right, today they wouldn't. In the past however, they most definitely would have done, and the twins are only a few years off of hunting age themselves. 
> 
> Also, child mortality was a huge part of life before decent medicines (I'm talking like 1920s-30s here). So yeah, unpleasant but the living to dead child ratio for our family here is quite normal. People also grew up faster then, Evelyn's mother was probably around 15-16 when she was married and had her first child. So, Evelyn's not far off of an adult in this society. Also not pleasant, but a fact of life in the pre-modern world. 
> 
> Anything else you have a question over, please do let me know. I try to do my research but I'm not always on the money so please leave me a comment. I love to read whatever you're thinking about. Next chapter due on the 11th, or thereabouts.


	6. What now?

Sparda found it easy to find his way back through the pitch-dark undergrowth to the small river, or creek as Robert had assured him. However, after several stumbles and some choice words the demon lord had not expected coming from a female, let alone a child. Now, a collection of summoned swords floated around her as she followed Sparda’s carefully picked out path through the forest, allowing her to see where she was going. Unfortunately, it was having the opposite affect on the Dark Knight, and he was bemoaning the unnatural light in his comfortable hours, and yet again being forced to rely on his sense of smell. Of course, he would never put Evelyn into danger for his own comfort, no matter how small the danger was, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t disgruntled. 

At least the path between the meagre camp and the creek was small, and it wasn’t too long before Evelyn was looking down the steep bank and the quickly flowing water.  
“This looks good Sparda.” She said, still gazing at the stream. “Could you put some of your summoned swords about so that I can see to get down?”  
“Of course Evelyn, although I can carry you if that would be easier.” While it would be a scramble down the bank for Evelyn, Sparda could probably make it down it in one swift leap, which would also protect Evelyn from any injuries from falls, especially as she was also holding the still shivering baby in her arms. Evelyn was looking at the demon lord with a serious and frustrated expression.

“You can carry me?!?”  
“Yes Evelyn.”  
“Then why the hell have we been walking this entire time?!?” Sparda cocked his head slightly, they had covered this right when they first met.  
“You were the one to insist on bringing your brothers along.” And not that Sparda would admit it, but he was actually quite glad of this. Even though his every instinct roared against it, he found himself quite fond of the pair in a protective way, one that was entirely different to the fiery admiration of Evelyn. “I would not be able to carry all four of you.” 

Evelyn stared at him for a moment longer.  
“Very well, I can understand that, although it would have been useful for you to offer earlier. Perhaps when the boys were nearly falling asleep before we stopped this evening.” She stifled a yawn beneath her hand. “Next time, if you can do something that would obviously help, offer to do it.” Sparda nodded, once. That did make sense, and although his instincts told him that leaving this kind of decision making was a sign of weakness from Evelyn, his head did not quite think that was true. It was more the way that Evelyn chose to lead him and her family. Did all humans lead this way? It was possible to argue it was in fact a stronger style than the style Sparda was familiar with, since submissive were assumed to be loyal to the extent that their leash did not need to be tugged at every opportunity.

With once fluid motion, Sparda swept Evelyn into his arms, careful not to jostle the baby, before launching himself from the bank, and into the stream with a small splash. The water went up to the middle of his shins, and he could feel the cold even through his armour-like skin.  
“The water is cold Evelyn. Are you sure you wish to stand in it? It will waterlog your clothes and make you cold quickly.” His mistress looked up at him from where she was cradled in his arms, and indescribable look on her face, before you she smiled gently.  
“That’s very kind of you to offer Sparda, but I’m afraid I don’t especially have a choice. I don’t think your talons would be very kind to Laura’s skin.” Sparda nodded, careful not to clobber Evelyn with his horn.  
“Very well.” He intoned, before placing the girl gently into the stream.

She hitched up her skirts quickly, so it was only her shoes which were soaked before she knelt in the water and unwrapped the baby. It didn’t look any better, if anything it looked worse, the blotchy, angry, red skin was not restricted to her face and stretched all over its body like a voracious rash, and its face, which looked to be in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness, was crusted with a thick substance which could have been dried tears. The small thing was not breathing, at least not properly, and each gulp in did not seem to be making much headway.

“Oh, Laura I’m sorry.” Evelyn whispered, pressing her forehead to the baby’s. Then, she stripped off the scarf that had covered her head since they had left. Her hair was a honey-like, golden colour and fell in cascades out of its confinement, tumbling down her back like curly waves of sunlight. Sparda had never seen such a colour before, he had only ever seen shades of brown, white, black and red. But this, it must have a name but Sparda did not have a word for it, seemed to glow in the dark and filled Sparda with a deep, unfamiliar warmth. His throat felt unconstrainted as a soft, surprised grunt escaped from his mouth before he’d even realised what had happened. Evelyn shifted to look around at him, her hair whispering and shifting like the water she bent over, her damp cloth pressed against Laura’s forehead.

“What? Is something wrong?”  
“Your hair….” Sparda managed to croak out. “What – I’ve never…………...I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Confusion flitted across Evelyn’s face like a leaf caught in the wind, before she turned back to the baby in her arms, carefully dipping the cream cloth into the stream before sponging it across Laura’s skin.  
“You’ve never seen a blonde before?”  
“Blonde…” Sparda savoured the unfamiliar word as he spoke it. It was as soft and kind as the colour he was looking at. “Is that the colour?”  
“Uh…no.” Evelyn only seemed to be talking to the demon lord with half her mind, her full focus being preoccupied with now gently bathing her sister. “It’s called yellow.” Yellow. Another word so alien and yet, so comforting and pleasant.  
“It is very nice to look at.” Sparda said carefully. He couldn’t recall ever having complimented someone, and wasn’t sure he had the words or, frankly, understanding to word it. “It is not imposing, the opposite in fact it is……welcoming, but still impressive. It is so unlike anything, it is like a beam of light through a dark tree canopy. I’m sure there is a word for what it is but I’m afraid I do not know it.” 

Evelyn was looking at him, a guarded curiosity blazing across her face.  
"You really…you really haven’t seen anything beautiful before have you? I mean, I didn’t think demons could see beauty but…. I’m sorry you haven’t experienced it before. Seeing something beautiful is –” she sighed, glancing up at the uncovered night sky for a moment “– the most wonderful feeling.” For what felt like the umpteenth time in the past few days – hours even – Sparda felt a confused shock within him. Beautiful, beauty, and the sense of calm wonder that came with it, was human to the letter. A soft, gentle strength that did not need fire or fury.

“Beautiful. Beautiful is not something I have experienced before, no. I did not know it existed to be experienced. It is so very soft, it is not something I would feel naturally, I think…but…but I am glad you have shown me I –” Sparda hesitated, he was heading down this trail of thought again, he knew where it led and this time he was saying it out loud, to his mistress no less, but it felt more wrong to clamp down, to supress now than it did to continue “– I think that I was wrong about you, about humans. You are more complex than even demons and – I think you are better. Robert and Sam told me of hope, you have told me of beauty. I understand and I want to feel these more I – they are pleasant and beautiful in their own right as concepts and I did not know it but I was empty when I did not know they existed. I curse that I have spent so long destroying them rather than embracing them.”

Fucking hell. He had said it. He said all of it. Everything that had been rattling around his head, that he had been scared to admit to. It was all out in the open now and it felt amazing. He had been afraid that so openly rejecting what had defined him, what defined all demons, would break him somehow but he felt content, free almost. If he had been empty before he wasn’t anymore, although there were still gaps he felt, that he longed to fill.

“Wow that – that was something.” Evelyn was looking at him, something akin to pity and hope all mixed together on her face. “You – I didn’t – I didn’t know demons were capable of being a person. I understand, I do.” She laughed, sharply, quickly. “Sam said you were like a child and I guess you are, you really haven’t felt any of this before have you? I can’t say I understand what you’re going through, everything you’ve described is just…instinct for a human but…I want to help. There’s so much more than just beauty and hope that we can feel and if you can and you want to, I’ll show you the best that I can. I did promise I’d tell you about emotions after all.” She laughed again. Sparda wished he could smile then, deeply ached to completely. “Although I have to ask, what on earth did those two boys tell you about hope?”

“They said it was what drove them through difficult times, it was forever believing that things will be better.”  
“Oh…. that’s actually quite mature of them.” Evelyn was now rinsing the baby’s swaddling clothes and blowing gently on its wet skin. “They’re right, although hope isn’t the only thing that you hold on to when things are hard. There’s also compassion or empathy, which is understanding that those close to you are also in pain, I mean emotional pain like anger or sadness, and wanting them to stop hurting because you love them.”   
“What is love?” Evelyn was now rewrapping the baby in the wet cloth, who was no longer gasping for air but still looked diseased, and Sparda was not sure if the shallow, frequent breaths were any better.  
“Love is liking someone and liking spending time with them to the extent that you really care about how they feel, and you’d rather make them feel happy than feel happy yourself. Of course it doesn’t mean you don’t feel happy when they do, quite the opposite, but if it came down to it you’d choose that they’d feel happy rather than you’d feel happy. I love my brothers, and my little sister. That’s what family means, people you love.”  
“Can – can we be family?”  
“Well, no. Family is only people you love who are related to you. People you love who aren’t related to you are your friends, but that doesn’t mean you’d abandon them or anything. We can be friends.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why, why on earth had she said that. ‘We can be friends.’ Evelyn had just offered friendship to a demon. A demon that, only last night, had been attacking her home and most probably killing her friends. Why in Hell’s name would she ever want to offer that friendship?!?  
“Yes, I would like that very much.” Evelyn glanced back at her demon shadow as she finished wrapping Laura up. That was why. Even though his face was more like a mask than a face, and his eyes had no pupils and he ought to look, and sound, forever angry; right now he had such a hopeful and downright innocent look on him, she would have almost have said he was a child. Of course he wasn’t, he was still several heads taller than her, but he looked like it in such a way that she found it…endearing. Goddamnit she genuinely liked this demon.

“Alright then friend.” She smiled. It might not make sense that she liked him, he had tried to kill her, and it was his armies that had killed her parents, but she wasn’t one to confront her emotions. At least not while she was so dead tired. The energy burst she had gotten from eating had well and truly disappeared and all she wanted to do was get out of these wet boots and go to bed. But there were still things that needed to be done before that. Oh the things she did for love. “We need to get some of this water back to camp, any ideas?” Sparda stared at her for a moment longer than a bit, his silent gaze thoughtful but still penetrating.  
“I probably won’t be flying for a while so you could pull off one of my wings and use it as a water skin. It’s not ideal but it’s better than nothing.”

That, that was strangely touching. It certainly couldn’t be comfortable having one of your wings removed so, perhaps he really was trying to a good friend. Wow, that was the last thing Evelyn had ever expected to think, but she couldn’t deny it didn’t ring true.  
“Thank you. I think that’ll work.” With one swift movement the demon turned, stretching out one elytron** to reveal the gossamer-thin, strangely tough insectoid wing beneath. A Summoned Sword materialised, and swept down through the wing, severing it neatly. Sparda made a quick hissing noise as the appendage left him, but otherwise didn’t seem to react. He didn’t close his wings properly, holding one side open at an awkward angle, before catching the fractal-covered material. He filled it, gently, before lifting it and, seeing as it didn’t tear, turned to her with what could have been a smile.

"Worth the pain. Will this be enough to reduce the bones to stock?”  
“It should be. If not, you can always come back here for more. I’m sorry it hurts, is there anything I can do to ease it?”  
“No Evelyn, but………. thank you. It should heal by the morning, my wings often break or are injured.” Evelyn nodded, a smile thin but heartfelt on her lips. She wondered why Sparda had hesitated when he thanked her, although thinking back, this had been the first time he had thanked any of them.

However, before she could think any further on that, his cold, armour-like arms were again around her. As gentle as they had been the first time, another thing that took her by surprise, although that didn’t stop her small squeak of surprise. It wasn’t unpleasant to travel upwards like that, even if it was unexpected, the undeniable feeling of movement in her stomach felt out-of-place, but, for the short moment it lasted, the blast of air and sudden rush made it almost feel as if she were flying. It was over all too quickly, and long before Evelyn would have liked she was again tramping through the forest by the meagre glow from Sparda’s bizarre purple light shards. 

It was then that it happened. 

Evelyn had been listening carefully to Laura’s gasped breaths without even realising it, focusing in on her tiny sound amongst the hushes and sighs of the night-time forest. When it stopped, she noticed the wrongness immediately, even if it took a moment or two to realise why.  
“Sparda, stop!” She cried at the demon that had been continuing to walk away. Frantically, she pulled away the still damp cloths that were wrapped around that babe, even though she could tell it was too late. No pulse, not breath, still scorching hot to the touch. “Laura!” She yelled into the cold, unforgiving night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Interesting fact of the day - elytra are not something invented for Minecraft, but instead the bit of shell on a beetle that covers it's wings, and an elytron is one half of this
> 
> I'm sorry, it had to be done. My darlings couldn't traverse any longer through the forest with an ill baby, and it's rates of survival were pretty low anyway (it's like a 60% child mortality at this point). But don't worry, this is highly important for our characters, and is the push they need to get to the destination! Woo! Regardless, we really did come in leaps and bounds in this fic, these characters are writing themselves through their development quicker than I meant them to, but when you have the universal power of beauty, who am I to force them to slow down?
> 
> And to re-assert, there is no shipping in this fic. I am not shipping an underage girl with a 700-year-old demon. That is gross. Eva is an adult, Evelyn is not, no matter how much she wants to be. 
> 
> In other news, I was planning for this fic to then go on to describe Sparda's actual rebellion and ending in the sealing of Temen-ni-gru. However, I realised that would really be a departure in tone from the main thrust of this fic, and so it's going to be a sequel to this one. Exciting amiright??? 
> 
> Please, tell me anything you think of this! I'd love to hear it.


	7. What Part of My Body Hurts the Most?

Laura wasn’t breathing and Evelyn didn’t know what to do. She had done everything right. She had done everything she possibly could have done, and was in the middle of preparing to do more. But Evelyn knew she had not been enough for her little sister. She had failed. She was aware that she was crying yet again, fat crystalline drops falling onto the unmoving face of the tiny thing. She knew it wasn’t fair that Laura had gotten ill, but it had been her responsibility and hers alone to look after and heal the baby, and she had failed entirely to do that. 

What had she done when she could have been already trying to save Laura? She had fallen apart, and then fed herself before trying to do anything for the poor, defenceless thing. While she should have been fighting tooth and nail for the survival of a child barely 5 months old. This was entirely her fault, not some cruel moves of the gods, and the guilt that slammed into Evelyn like a tidal wave was all-encompassing.

However, before Evelyn could once again descend into chaos, she felt a pair of huge, cold, and hard hands on her shoulders. Looking up through blurry eyes, she saw the flat but full eyes of the demon looking back.  
“Evelyn, I am sorry. You have lost one who you love and you are unhappy for yourself and for them. I have not felt how you feel but I have…compassion for you. Please –” Evelyn snapped at that, empty mourning transforming into anger in an instant.  
“You’re right, you don’t understand. How can you?!? You don’t have a family. You had to be TAUGHT to love!! Do you REALLY think that your emotions are EVER going to be anything but a pale imitation of what a REAL human can feel?” Evelyn shot to her feet, fire throughout her as she forced the demon’s gauntlets from her. She began to back away, glaring up at the great hulking figure through hot tears as she shielded the small, defenceless CORPSE. “It’s because of YOU that we’re all here! YOU’RE the one that killed my family, my friends, and everyone I’ve EVER known. THEY could have saved my sister, one of the few survivors from YOUR actions. I HATE YOU!!” 

She was still crying, everything felt hot and angry and with another movement Evelyn was ready to explode again. It was true, Evelyn hated the demons that wrecked her home, her life, her family. And yet, through all of that, she couldn’t equate that cold, relentless, brutal Demon Lord, and the endearing, naïve, strangely charming Sparda. One look at the hurt expression filling his eyes was enough to cause guilt to stab her with all the strength of a knife. “LEAVE ME ALONE.” She yelled, forcing tears again to shield her from the pain SHE had caused in her friend. No. NO! That MONSTER was NOT her friend. “I don’t want you ANYWHERE NEAR my brothers.” Her guilt was only building, but she wouldn’t, COULDN’T allow that to guide her. She HAD to be right, it WAS his fault. She clutched her bundle to her chest, allowing her fury – forcing her fury to force everything else from her head. She couldn’t bear to think any more, and her absolute hatred was more than enough to do that.

“Of – of course Evelyn.” Sparda’s voice was quiet. Evelyn couldn’t hear any emotion in his deep growl but the monotone he had re-adopted, only recently left behind, told her more than enough of what she had done to him. Guilt. GODDAMNIT! SHE shouldn’t feel guilty!! HE WAS THE GUILTY ONE. There was a light sloshing sound beside Evelyn as she felt something rest against her, and it took her a moment or two to realise it was the wing of water Sparda had been carrying. His own wing he had torn off for her. NO NO. That meant nothing.

He had decided to serve her out of nothing but his own lust for power, clearly that was ALL he was doing. Yes, that had to be right, clearly all his talk of emotion had just been MANIPULATING her. Demons were evil after all, it was all to hurt her and NOTHING more.  
“Now GO AWAY. I DON’T want to see you again.” She heard the demon’s soft feet pacing away from her through the leaf litter, slow and methodical like a scolded child’s. Gods she had made a horrible mistake hadn’t she? But Evelyn just couldn’t bring herself to admit it, no matter how much her logic screamed at her to do so, her emotions were to high, too distraught too ever back down.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Truth be told, Sparda didn’t totally understand what was happening. He knew enough, though. More than enough, knowing things and empathising and caring HURT. Evelyn was right, of course. Hysterical and near-incoherent she may be, every word she threw at him hit hard than any weapon he had felt before. He was the one who had lead the attack on her home, her entire way of life, it had been his soldiers who had killed her parents and it was entirely his fault that she was now trudging through the wilds, alone and scared.

He may care for her, and admire her, but he had truly hurt her and – and he could accept and understand why she didn’t want him near her. Or those she cared about. Family must come before friendship. He left his wing of water beside her, before turning and sliding into the forest’s gloom like a ghost. Ok, so he left her a summoned sword as well. Even with her fervent words still tumbling through his mind like an avalanche he couldn’t leave her alone in the darkness like that.

The absolute darkness was comforting to the demon as he walked silently through it, enjoying the familiar way it curled around him like mist, enveloping him until the last moment. He didn’t have to think over seeing through his nose, or battle plans or anything. Everything that had occupied his mind since…honestly since he could remember seemed trivial now. Because no matter how much he thought he understood Evelyn in all her beautiful complexities, she always managed to surprise him again. 

This time, however, he was wishing he hadn’t been. It hurt, of course it hurt knowing that his actions had really harmed her in such a way and he felt guilty. Totally, inexorably guilty. Not only for doing such things for her, for tearing her life apart in front of her eyes, but even more so for not realising the harm it had done her. It was obvious now it had exploded in his face, but Sparda had been so caught up in himself, in discovering empathy and hope and beauty, he hadn’t even considered that his presence could trigger such pain in his mistress, his friend. Fuck, he had been a fool, a stupid, cruel fool. He felt sick, physically sick at just how awful he had been, after he should have known better. 

The only question was, why had it taken her so long to explode at him. Why had she even bothered at all to tell him of all the wonders of humanity when he had asked? Why had she offered him friendship when his very presence, quite rightly so, caused her such pain. It couldn’t be that it had taken her so long to realise it was his fault, Evelyn was just as if not more clever than him. He would have entertained the idea she had done it all just to hurt him further, taught him the extreme highs of humanity so he could also experience the biting lows but. But that didn’t sit right with him. Evelyn was many things but that inescapably cruel and callous was not one of them. To Sparda, Evelyn was the antipathy of that demonic heartlessness. Her anger at him had been there from the start, but Evelyn had kept a tight control on it and even abandoned it for a while.

It was Laura. The baby’s death had caused something to change between them, but Sparda couldn’t understand why. Laura had died through no direct fault of his, she had probably been ill before Sparda had even seen Evelyn’s home, let alone destroyed it. So why was that the catalyst that had caused Evelyn to finally snap? Of course it pained Evelyn, Laura was family, but why was it that specific pain that had spurred her to 

Whatever the reason, Sparda just wished that he could have had the chance to make amends before she had sent him away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evelyn was like lava. Heat and pain abandoned, she was cold, lifeless rock.

Gods, what was wrong with her?!? Evelyn had thought over her words and her actions for all of 3 minutes before realising she had done more than make a horrible mistake. She had made a terrible, possibly fatal one. Laura was dead. It hurt and it was her fault but she couldn’t change that, and no amount of midnight screaming or insults was going to change that. She was angry at herself and she had taken that out on Sparda. 

And sure, the Demon Lord wasn’t exactly innocent, but he was only just discovering himself, discovering humanity and Evelyn had hurt him more than she had any right to.  
Was it too late? She hoped not, she desperately hoped not. 

Opening her eyes properly, the crust of tears scraping like sandpaper, she urgently scanned the darkness of the nearby trees, but the familiar imposing figure was nowhere to be seen. Wait, how were the trees lit up? Looking around, she saw that the Demon Lord had left her a summoned sword, lighting up the nearby forest with a bright purple glow. Oh gods he was still looking our for her. It really did nothing to allay her guilt, although it was helpful to be able to see in the pitch-dark forest. Still, what could she do? There was no way she was going to be able to find him, bloody hell she didn’t even know the way back to the clearing with the twins.  
“Sparda? Sparda are you there? I’m sorry! Please I – I was cruel.” The silence was oppressive in its pervasiveness. Gods what now? 

Standing slowly, Evelyn balanced Laura’s corpse into the crook of her arm, before grasping the shard of light in the other hand. It was sharp, very sharp, and with a hiss she moved her hand to where it was not quite as keen, before pulling it from the ground and using it as a really really strange torch. Ok, what now? It was not a good idea to go careening out into the middle of the forest a night, even if she was already in the middle of the forest. No paths nearby, no particular landmarks except the clawing trees and the harsh, empty stars. For all their beauty, indescribably far away they felt more like the judging eyes of gods than the twinkling friends they usually were. 

She glanced around for something that might clue her in to where the dark knight had gone, and thank goodness, there in the dark was a footprint. Twice the size of hers, almost cloven at the front and sunk deeply into the early Autumn leaf litter, it was undeniably Sparda’s. 

Relief washing through her, she dashed in the direction it pointed to, spotting another and another, striding through the trees. At times it was difficult to make them out between the undergrowth and brambles, but Sparda was so heavy, and unusually not taking any efforts to disguise his passage, his footsteps were for the most part easy to spot, sometimes even snapping whole bushes apart in their haphazard strength. Before long Evelyn could see him, caught in the moonlight like a statue he was gazing up into the endless sky, hands clasped behind his back.

“Sparda!” Evelyn cried, dashing forward to meet him. “I –” The demon spun round in a flash, shock plastered across his face.  
“Evelyn!” He gasped, before his eyes fell on the summoned sword still grasped in her hand. “I see. You have come to take your revenge.” He intoned softly. “I understand, although I hope you will accept that I will not hold back against you.” Sparda changed from detached, obsidian statue to fluid, battle-ready warrior in an instant, throwing himself into a crouch as five summoned swords appeared around him like a bizarre halo. Evelyn gasped, dropping the summoned sword in shock as she stared at the demon staring her down like a panther.

“I don’t want to fight you!” She cried, tears yet again pricking her eyes as Sparda held, motionless and ready to pounce. “I want to apologise! I’m sorry I was cruel and I shouldn’t have hurt you!” Sparda was still staring at her, before he slowly straightened, confusion palpably radiating from him.  
“I don’t understand.” He said quietly, banishing all six summoned swords and leaving them with nothing but the gentle moonlight. “What you said was true. You have every right to hate me, and to take your revenge.” Evelyn hesitated. He was right but…

“I haven’t forgotten what you did to me and my family, Sparda.” She said slowly, deliberately. “But I have forgiven you, and I had no right to lash out at you when I was angry at myself.” Silence again hung in the air like smoke, Evelyn’s eyes fixed firmly on the ground in shame.  
“I understand now, I think.” Sparda said at last, one glance enough to tell Evelyn that he was also making a close examination of the ground. “I have seen a general lash out at underlings in a similar fashion before. It is a fault that I have displayed many times myself. But that does not change the fact that what you said is true. What does…forgive mean?”

“Forgiveness is…you don’t forget what someone has done, and you can still be angry and in pain but…you don’t let your anger or pain or vengeance or whatever get in the way of working with them and liking them.”  
“You do that? You would willingly choose not to act upon your anger?”  
“Yes, because our friendship means more than fulfilling my own need for revenge. And ultimately, you – you didn’t know any better I guess. I shouldn’t hold it against you, even if I’m still very angry.” “I – I……..thank you, Evelyn. You are…more amazing than I ever thought was possible.”  
“That’s not true.” Evelyn laughed bitterly. “I hurt you for no reason. And I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?”  
“How can I when I was not angry at you in the first place?” Evelyn couldn’t help it, she laughed at that.  
“You sound so mature.” She giggled. “It’s not fair! I shouldn’t be the one that keeps messing up.”  
“That’s hardly true Evelyn.” Sparda said softly, none of her mirth spreading to him. “You should not even be in this situation, you wouldn’t be if it weren’t for me.” 

Evelyn moved to console him but he cut her off. “And the same goes for Laura. I know you are in terrible pain, and I understand you feel guilty and angry but you should not. It is not your fault you have been cast into the wilderness, forced to be self-sufficient and you should feel proud of what you can do, not lament what you cannot. And it is also easy for me to say, don’t be sad when you will be sad and angry for a very long time. Take the time to mourn, keep breathing and try to remember you are not the one at fault.” There was nothing but the rustling of trees for several moments as Evelyn gawked at Sparda. Since when had he become so wise? And so emotionally astute?  
“Thank you.” She said at last. “I……thank you. Let’s – let’s go back to the twins.”  
“Agreed.”

The walk back to the clearing was silence again, but this was companionable and more comfortable than Evelyn had felt in a while. When they arrived back the fire was still hot, giving everything a warm, comfortable glow. The twins were both spark out, cuddling up around the handle of Sparda’s sword in a way that couldn’t be comfortable. Evelyn smiled fondly at them, before looking down at the still bundle in her arms. She placed it carefully down on the opposite side of the fire, before all but collapsing beside the twins, exhaustion finally claiming her more quickly than she expected. As she drifted away, she was vaguely aware of Sparda muttering.  
“Did you forget my wing?”  
“Oh…..whoops.”  
"Whoops?!? That hurt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise. I am so SO sorry that this is a week late, but in my defence it was really really hard work at times. Just cuts a little close to the bone y'know? Still, I have already written next fortnight's chapter so we won't be in this situation again (famous last words) and we're pretty close to the end now. As a sorry present I also have another 'Antics Happen' in the works. Will that be sufficient? 
> 
> Please do let me know what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like. It'd be amazing :D. Also, the title of this chapter is from a song from a musical. Go check it out, it's a good one!
> 
> In other news, I have put together a DMC timeline, because there seemed to be a lot of disagreement in the fandom. I'm pretty certain this works with the ages of the characters in all of the games and the anime, although I must admit I have only read the 'Before the Nightmare' novel, so it might not work with ALL of the novels and manga. If you're reading this a comment if you spot any problems/think it's ok would be so very greatly appreciated. 
> 
> \- Eva's death: Twins aged 8  
> Lady aged 5  
> \- Nero conceived: Twins aged 18  
> Lady aged 15  
> Nero aged 0  
> \- DMC 3: Twins aged 19  
> Lady aged 16  
> Nero aged 1  
> \- DMC 1: Twins aged 28  
> Lady aged 25  
> Nero aged 10  
> \- DMC Anime: Twins aged 29  
> Lady aged 26  
> Nero aged 11  
> Patty aged 8  
> \- DMC 2: Twins aged 32-ish  
> Lady aged 29-ish  
> Nero aged 14-ish  
> Patty aged 11-ish  
> \- DMC 4: Twins aged 35  
> Lady aged 32  
> Nero aged 17  
> Patty aged 14  
> \- DMC 5: Twins aged 39  
> Lady aged 37  
> Nero aged 21  
> Patty aged 18
> 
> Conclusion: Dante has aged TERRIBLY. Poor guy


	8. What are emotions for?

Sam woke up very uncomfortable. His bed, which ok wasn’t the softest thing ever was very very hard and there seemed to be a pole or something in it. Oh. Oh right. That was why he was achy all over. He wasn’t at home, he was in the middle of the forest, on the floor, wrapped around a sword handle. Slowly, he blinked before sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he guessed even absolute terror can’t overcome exhaustion. 

Now he had dirt all down one side of his face and tunic, and overall felt just about as tired as he had when he fell asleep, as well as really really sore. Sam decided he definitely wasn’t going to sleep on the ground again if he could help it, and especially not cuddling a sword.

The morning sunlight was just beginning to filter into their clearing, bright and clean with the sunrise. Fast asleep beside him was Big Sister Evelyn, with Robert still asleep around the sword’s handle. Sam winced in sympathy, knowing his twin was going to be just as tender. The demon, Sparda, was perched in tree towards the edge of the clearing, bearing a striking resemblance to a large beetle. His wings hung down below the branch he was perched on, giving him an oval shape, with his two enormous horns topping his silhouette like a pair of antenna. He looked across at Sam was he shifted, giving him a quick nod, before returning his gaze out into the forest. 

Being the first one awake was kind of rubbish, especially since he was hemmed in on both sides by family members, but Sam was confident that his twin wouldn’t take too long to wake up, the two of them were usually perfectly in step.

Still, there was no harm in speeding his twin along a little. Carefully, he pulled a stalk of grass from the ground nearby, before oh so gently tickling his way along his brother’s jawline and around his neck, before starting again by his ear and ending under his hairline. He didn’t need a third go as Robert grumbled slightly, rolling away a little. He didn’t get very far, however, because his arm was still curled around the sword handle, and it caught the minute he shifted, causing a pained squeak to erupt from his twin.  
“Owww….” He grumbled as he woke up, removing his arm from around the sword and rubbing it. He glanced up at Sam, who was not doing a good a job as he thought of hiding his grin. “Sam! Why did you do that?!”  
“I was bored, and you were asleep.” He shrugged, before glancing at his sister, who was still lying on his other side. “We should be a bit quieter.” He whispered, gesturing towards her. “Big sis is still asleep.”  
“I’m still annoyed at you for waking me up!” Robert hissed back. “I’m supposed to be the annoying twin! No fair!” Sam couldn’t help it, he started laughing at that. And of course, his laughter quickly drew out Robert’s, until the two of them were giggling and poking each other mercilessly.

“Shhhh! Shhhhh!” Sam managed to get out between his snickers. “We’ll wake Big Sis up! Shhhh! Stop laughing Robert!  
“It’s a bit late for that I’m afraid.” Came Big Sister Evelyn’s voice from behind the boy, her uncovered head rising to look at them, complete with a couple of leaves and a small collection of earth. “Ah.” Cringed Robert, immediately looking guilty. Sam felt pretty guilty too, after everything Big Sister was doing for him and his twin he really shouldn’t have woken her up.  
“I’m sorry Sis.” He said, looking away from her, all laughter forgotten. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“No harm done.” Replied Big Sis with a wide smile and a light shove to Sam’s shoulder. “There are worse things than waking up to you two’s laughter.” Ah, well that made him feel a little better, but he still wished that he could’ve been a little nicer to Big Sis. Robert seemed completely soothed, however, and immediately leapt to his feet to race around and sit on Big Sis Evelyn’s other side.  
“Good morning!” He chirped, cuddling up to her a little. Sam suspected there was more than just well-wishing in that, but he was hardly one to talk, cuddled up to Big Sis the moment she had woken up.  
“Good morning to you too.” Big Sis said, smiling again and stifling a yawn.

It was at that moment that Sam noticed it. Something was off about Big Sis’ smile, it didn’t sit quite right across her face.  
“And good morning to you.” She said, looking across at Sam, the not-quite-right smile still stuck to her face like bad plaster. His idiot brother still hadn’t noticed though, of course.  
“I’m sorry we fell asleep last night.” Robert continued, ever oblivious. “We really didn’t mean to but, I dunno, I guess we felt safe with Sparda’s sword. It IS massive! Where is he by the way?"   
“Over there, idiot. You have eyes, use them.” Sam couldn’t quite control his mouth, or his hand that pointed out to where the demon was perched. The minute it was done though, he realised it wasn’t at all helping his sister, and whatever was wrong with her.  
“Oh! He’s pretty well hidden for a massive bug-man.” Robert said, head cocked to one side. “Morning Sparda!” He had a big grin across his face as he called out and waved across the clearing, earning a very surprised look from the resident demon.  
“Good morning……” Sparda growled back after a pause. “Good morning to you all. Is this some sort of morning-time ritual?"   
“No.” Said Big Sis, stifling another yawn. “Or I guess a little. It’s just polite. Like a ‘I haven’t seen you in a while because we’ve been asleep thing’. I don’t know, it’s traditional I guess.” That…wasn’t like Big Sis. Her tone and whole body language as she said that just put Sam on edge, she was just acting all wrong for how she normally did.

“Sis?” Said Sam carefully. He really didn’t want to upset her all over again, it had been him that had reminded her of Laura in the first place after all, but he really couldn’t let her keep looking all wrong like that. “What’s wrong? You’re not acting normally.” Big Sis sort of froze for a moment, her eyes locked into Sam’s, before she blinked and looked away at the forest floor.  
“Wow.” She breathed, almost laughing. “Guess I’m really bad at hiding stuff huh? Then again, sometimes you’re even better than me at this.” She sighed, all signs of just-woke-up sliding off of her like mud in the rain. “Last night….last night Laura died. I wasn’t enough to save her and…the fever took her.” Robert had been giving Sam and Big Sis a set of very confused looks, but now he was staring at Big Sis with all the concern and sorrow that was within him. Sam was pretty certain his face probably looked to exact same.

He loved Laura. Laura had made Big Sis and Mum and Dad happy, and he loved her for that. She was – she could’ve – Sam didn’t even know how to phrase it to himself – grown up to be like Nathaniel had before he – fell. She would’ve been a real person with interests and who could play with him and Robert and even Big Sis. But she didn’t get a chance to. She had died last night, while he and his twin had been asleep, and all she got to know of the world was crying and not being able to speak or do any of the best things of the world. 

Laura only got 5 months being alive, but she could’ve been a grown up just the same as Mum. Sam had missed Nathaniel a lot, and of course he felt sad and a little guilty when he was dead, but at least he had got to play with himself and Robert – although Sam still felt very guilty about not playing with him more, or letting him be general once in a while. Laura didn’t get any of that, and that just wasn’t damned fair. 

Oh and Big Sis. Without even thinking Sam threw his arms deeply around Big Sis and hugged her as hard as he could. She had taken over from Mum and Dad, she had been trying so hard to look after what was left of their family. She must feel so awful that Laura died when she had been in charge. He was sad for Laura, but he was worried and sad for Big Sis Evelyn. It wasn’t her fault. Laura was probably ill before Big Sis even took over.  
“I’m sorry Sis.” He whispered into her skirts.  
“Me too.” He heard Robert whisper, and glanced up to see his twin in a mirror image position to himself, his eyes all glazed and glassy with tears.  
“It’s not your fault boys.” Evelyn murmured, her arms wrapped around the both of them and pulled them close. 

It was then that Sam felt a shadow fall over all three of them, and he looked up to see the huge horned head of Sparda leaning over them.   
“If I can suggest Evelyn, Robert, Sam. Perhaps you could perform…end of life rituals here and at the same time say goodbye to your parents. I am sorry I did not give you an opportunity before.”  
“No no Sparda, don’t apologise.” Evelyn replied quickly before the demon could continue. “It was more important we were safe and alive. And yes. I think that’s a very good idea. Say goodbye to all of them.” She was crying, Sam saw, but not the wild, uncontrollable sobbing of last night, but the need sadness of loss. He was as well, he realised, and a surreptitious look at Robert confirmed the same. All of them, crying.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Laura’s funeral was not what Evelyn would have imagined, nor what she ideally wanted but realistically…realistically it was the best three children and a demon could manage on their own. In the middle of nowhere. Sparda had managed to dig them the right sized hole in a short amount of time, while she and the twins had gathered together as many stones as they could find, which weren’t as many as Evelyn had hoped for.

She had carefully placed the tiny bundle that was her little sister’s body carefully into the hole, tears marring the mahogany red material with a collection of dark, wet spots. She had said a little about Laura, her life. How she had made Mum and Dad smile so much. Her little giggle. She then said more about Mum and Dad and everything they were. But how could she? Really, she had only known Mum and Dad for a fraction of their life. She had only just got to know them as a person, as more than just a parental figure, and they were both gone from her. After not too long her verbal torrent of half-collected memories and feelings were chocked by a dam of tears. She felt Sam, at least she thought it was Sam, grab hold of her hand. Robert said a few things about Laura, and several things about Mum and Dad, before silence fell through the small glade.

For a long time there was nothing in existence but the sound of trees, Sam’s hand in hers, and the sound of three sets of quiet tears.

It lasted for a long moment, but at the same time it was over in the blink of an eye.

Evelyn never forgot it though. Throughout her life, there would be times when she would stop and suddenly all she could think of, and feel and experience was that clearing, with her family and the tiny with a tiny body.

And then Robert was moving forward, covering the wrapped bundle over with the earth Sparda had taken to make the hole. Then Sam was as well, the vaguely human shaped bundle of deep red fabric disappearing under clumps of wet, brown earth. And Evelyn found herself doing the same, and a quick look across at Sparda and he was as well, his great hands making quick work of it. 

Then she and Sam and Robert took the stones they had, and marked out the perimeter where the forest ended and Laura’s grave began. Evelyn allowed one thought, and one thought alone, that they were probably the only humans to pass through there to see this at all. She didn’t want to think apart from that. Not thinking was easier. Manageable. Not so painful. 

There was total silence the whole time, apart from the whistling and rustling of the woods. Evelyn had always quite liked the music of funerals, a way to say goodbye that was ever more eloquent than words. Music carried memories and emotions and intent much better than words did. But how could she know a song that was Laura and Mum and Dad all in one? They were too different and, in Mum and Dad’s case, to all-encompassing to be described in one song. Looking back, the music of the forest was all of that and more. They had been everything to Evelyn, just as nature was everything to everything in the world. 

She cried a lot more. Inside and out. Sometimes, a long time later, Evelyn was weeping everything away on the inside, just ready to spill tears a new. But for then, that was an end to Laura, and to Mum and to Dad. That was when they went from present to past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late..........again. Honestly, I forgot this was due yesterday and not next Monday. Should probably set something in my calendar for it. Also, I'm sorry this is 100 words shorter than usual, but it just ended naturally there.
> 
> For those of you who don't remember, Nathaniel was the youngest dead child mentioned in Chapter 5. 
> 
> And I'm sorry there's so much crying in this story, but hopefully that's an end to it. Until the sequel..............
> 
> As always, please tell me what you thought. If you loved it. If you hated it. If you think I'm an idiot who can't write characters right. If you think my grammar is all off and bad! I care what you think of me, but I can't know that unless you tell me. THANK YOU!!


	9. What's wrong with me?

Sparda couldn’t see once again in the morning sun, although he followed the scent of the three humans going about their death ritual with quiet interest. He did not exactly understand their idea of mourning, at least, not on the face of it, but he did feel affection and hoped, one day, to feel love and so, as he thought about it, he could understand the pain and emptiness one would feel when it was ripped away. The way Evelyn and then Robert spoke of their love for their parents, and even Laura despite the fact their time together had been little more than an instant of time, was fascinating. Their love seemed to be able to stem from the most trivial and simple of actions until it had bloomed into a canopy of affection. To have that tree of communal roots and intertwined branches burnt away to ash would leave wounds, burns that were ever more painful than those on the skin.

And of course, no matter how he looked at it, it was Sparda that had lit the fire. He had been the one that had torched the stronghold that had been Evelyn’s home, and it had been those flames that had consumed their parents. He wished he knew how to heal the harms he had caused. He wished he knew for a fact that they could heal, but he had watched humans bleed out from gashes that he would not have even noticed. Then again, wounds of the mind must heal differently to wounds of the flesh, just as pleasure of the mind felt different to pleasure of the flesh. 

Evelyn had appeared to be healed after he had talked with her the night before, at the very least she had stopped crying and lashing out, but Sparda worried that she was just ignoring her pain and soldiering on. That never did physical injuries any good, you were more likely to irritate it and sometimes even pick up a human disease, so it stood to reason that mental injuries did not appreciate being aggravated and ignored. On the other hand, Sparda had literally no idea what he was talking about, so perhaps it was better to leave well alone. Evelyn would know healing methods for these things, and he trusted her to use them on herself. 

Belatedly, Sparda noticed that the glade where they had been had gone quiet, drawing himself out of his thoughts he noticed the mourning humans were already filling in the small grave. Except Evelyn, who was looking over at him with what he could imagine was a pointed look. Already, the demon had learnt to recognise that emotion rolling off her, but this was the last place he had expected it. It wasn’t proper for him to be involved with Laura’s end of life ritual, surely? After all, he was the ultimate cause of her death. But Evelyn couldn’t be resisted, not with that determined spark staying insistent in her scent. With something akin to a soft smile, Sparda headed across to the small grave and pushed the earth into it with little trouble. 

Time seemed to hang in the air for a moment after burial ritual had finished, as if even the universe recognised that this was the end of something for everyone present and had held back the endless flow of time for just a moment. Then it was over, and Evelyn was looking up at Sparda, the smell of tears and grief intermingling with her own like a well-weaved tapestry.   
“We’ve finished.” She said, her voice painted with grief. “Aren’t we boys?” Neither of the children said anything, but both nodded. They were holding hands, still staring at the stone-marked oval on the forest floor. “We’d best head off then. The sooner we start, the sooner we’ll be out of these damned woods.” One of the twins, Sparda couldn’t tell them apart at all, looked up at Evelyn in shock at that.  
“But we can’t leave Laura!” He cried. Sparda expected Evelyn to reply instantly at that, but it smelt like she was just going to start crying instead.  
“You won’t be.” He said softly. It was the least he could do to try and allay the little boy’s fear. “I have an excellent memory, if you ever want to come back here ask me and I’ll show you the way. Or guide you.” The child nodded at that, looking down, before sniffing loudly.  
“Come on!” Tried Evelyn again with manufactured cheerfulness. “We still need to collect all of the crab apples off of that tree Sparda got for our lunch! And breakfast probably too…..not that I’m hungry.” 

As it turned out, humans eat three, yes three meals a day. Sparda couldn’t quite believe it at first, surely nothing needed to eat that much. That being said, between the three children they did only eat 7 of the small crab apples, so perhaps it was more of a cultural and ritual thing then actually a need to eat three times a day. Or maybe they weren’t hungry, all three of the humans didn’t look like they wanted to eat at all, and picked at the small fruit with a total absence of relish. But if they weren’t hungry, why were they eating at all? Sparda decided that maybe there were some things that he was just never going to understand about humans. 

After they had finished their breakfast, the four of them gathered the rest of the fruit into the wing Sparda had torn off the night before.  
“At least it came to some use.” Sparda mused as one of the twins passed the full parcel to him. “Wings are sensitive limbs.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry Sparda.” Evelyn said with a glance, winding her hair together in an intricate manner so it stayed neat under her head scarf. Sparda wished he could again see those fine threads of gold, but alas he was going to have to wait till that night to be blessed with visions of her blonde hair again.  
“It is of no consequence. It has already grown half back.” He said, lifting an elytron to display a slightly misshapen nub of stained-glass-like chitin. Before long it would unfurl itself into a wing identical to the one he had lost. “It is not like it was a tail or something. I am told they are very sensitive and highly painful if torn off.” The humans were giving Sparda a look, their smell somewhere between disapproval and disbelief.  
“Fascinating.” Stated Evelyn dryly. 

They spent the rest of the day walking and talking together, still heading towards the rising sun, dead east, as instructed to do. However, while yesterday had been a silent column not dissimilar at all from the forced march of demonic armies, this was chaotic, rambling. Sometimes the twins forged ahead through the rough undergrowth the point where Sparda had to correct their direction, other times they walked along side him and other times still they drifted behind like rope from a ship. Evelyn too moved around Sparda as they walked, sometimes on his left, sometimes on his right but always talking. He hadn’t been expecting it, and he hadn’t known he wanted it, but Sparda had to admit the constant gush of Evelyn’s voice, like the sound of an ever-babbling stream, was much more pleasant than being lost in his own obsessions of what could and might come to pass. He continued to make his own judgement, like a boulder in the torrent of words, directing, diverting or just commenting. The twins did as well, especially on topics that interested them, or else they talked with each other, at one point telling together ever increasing fantastical stories. 

Evelyn was knowledgeable in some areas, and yet painfully naïve in others, but together the human and demon made conversation as they travelled on every topic Sparda could think of, and a thousand more that had never even crossed his mind.  
“Good grief!” Cried Evelyn at one point, after he had just explained to her a particularly complex, and favourite, battle tactic. “Is your whole life full of nothing but weapons and fighting?”  
“Well, yes. That’s why demons exist. To fight and find the most powerful.”  
“But…..that’s all you lot want to do? Find the most powerful? Surely you have other aspirations?”  
“No. We don’t. I didn’t until…….well until last night. All demons are born to fight each other and show their power. Failure is to end your life in the service of another. Why? What do humans live for?” “Well, anything we want to. I mean, there are somethings that aren’t common and others that are, but no-one dictates to you at birth what you will be, and what you’ll do with your life. One person can choose to be a mother, and her purpose is to fill the world with her loving family, while another can choose to be an artist, and fill the world with her paintings, and another can choose to be a hunter, and fill the stomachs of the hungry.”  
“Hmmmmmm. To have the freedom to choose what the purpose of one’s life is. That is quite the gift mankind has.”  
“Well, it’s not just mankind, right? You just said yourself your purpose isn’t ever more power anymore. So you know what you want to do with your life?”  
“I don’t know. I am only 700, so I still have many a year ahead of me and perhaps it is too early to choose. For now, I want to know as much as I can about humans.” The demon noticed Evelyn was giving off waves of mirth. “What? Did I say something funny?”  
“Well, yeah. 700 is REALLY old, you know? The oldest person I’ve ever seen was 66, and she was ANCIENT.”

It was late afternoon, the warmth of the sun already fading on his armour, when Sparda realised that the children were tiring. The twins had trailed behind him for a while now, and Evelyn’s cascade of words had lessened to a trickle, punctuated with yawns.  
“Perhaps it is time we stop, and prepare for the night.” He suggested at last. He knew from experience that flagging a tired army along did nothing for their effectiveness, and he was glad to see that somethings at least were universal. 

There was no convenient clearing this time for the group to stop in, although Sparda found a fallen tree that at the very least made a natural area without too many fallen leaves. The boys had quickly set about gathering kindling and twigs for the fire, while Evelyn had disappeared into the nearby woods for a ‘pee break’, which the humans seemed to need quite often. Sparda himself was slicing at the fallen tree with Devil Sword Sparda, hastily summoned, to create enough logs for a long-lasting fire. Perhaps it was a slight misuse of the incredibly powerful weapon, but the fact it had an axe variation had seemed to fitting to ignore. 

However, their mundane task was broken suddenly by the sharp, shrill sound of a scream.  
“SPARDA!” Evelyn’s panicked voiced pierced the late evening silence. “HELP! SPAR-!” It was cut off, leaving agonising emptiness in its wake. In an instant, the demon lord was up, a lifetime of battle and quick decision making coming into its own. He didn’t hesitate as he sent two Summoned Swords flying into the ground beside the twins.  
“Stay there.” He growled. “Stay safe and scream for help if you need it.” Then he was off, launching himself into the trees and following her scent almost upon instinct.

He was upon her in moments, travelling the distance in 7 quick bounds. Evelyn was caught in the arms of a human whose scent he didn’t recognise. The human was taller than her, though still shorter than the demon, one of his grubby hands stifling Evelyn’s mouth and the other holding a thin wicked knife to her throat.  
“Holy fuck!” He yelled, flinching enough to come far too close to cutting Evelyn’s throat. “A demon?!? What the HELL?!!?”  
“I suggest you release my companion at once.” Sparda snarled, his devil sword a familiar, threatening weight in his hands. Already he was tensing into a battle-crouch.  
“Wha-? You’re with HER?!?” The human shouted, disbelief roiling off him. He began to laugh hysterically. “FUCK THIS!! You come ANYWHERE near me though and I END her. Gods, I have to get out of this mess.” Sparda was ready, a plan already in his head, but he’d have to be careful with that knife so close to ending Evelyn’s life. “WHAT CURSE DO I HAVE FOR THIS TO HAPPEN.” The human was continuing, the odour of weeping now colouring his smell. “The girl’s travelling with a FUCKING DEMON. Of COURSE she is!!” The man took a step back, slightly as he devolved into delirium, and that was all the Dark Knight needed. Like a flash of lightning he launched himself, moving far too quickly for a human to see, catching the man around the chest and pulling him away from Evelyn. The angle was calculated enough that the arm holding the knife was flung away, the sharp edge cutting through nothing but air.

The man was now pinned under Sparda’s knee, several feet away from the girl, tears and maddened laughter erupting from him in equal measures. Devil Sword Sparda was there, under him and against this man’s throat in a parody of the situation moments before.

But he couldn’t do it.

Even when Sparda knew that this man wouldn’t have hesitated to kill Evelyn, he couldn’t bring himself to sever his head. It would have been easy, a quick pressure and a deluge of blood and that'd be it. He had done it countless times before. But he knew know, every human was unique, and every single one had emotions and vast and complex as the sky. Even if this one only seemed to display hysterics.

“If I EVER see you again I will slice your pitiful head from your shoulders, understand?” He snarled into the man’s face, certain all he would be able to see was Sparda’s collection of knife-like teeth. Without even waiting for a reply, Sparda got off of the man, who promptly got up and ran into the forest, shouts of ‘fuck this’ following his every footstep.

Sparda didn’t care however, he only cared that Evelyn was unharmed.  
“I’m fine Sparda.” She said to his continued fussing as they walked back to the twins, one of his arms protectively around Evelyn and the other brandishing his sword. “You came more than quickly enough for that.”  
“SIS! YOU’RE OK!” One of the twins called the instant they were in sight. Both of them rushed over and buried themselves in her skirts.  
“I was so worried.” The other one bawled. She stroked the top of their heads, comfort and love flowing from her in equal measures.  
“I know.” She whispered. “But with Sparda around we definitely don’t have to worry about bandits.” And she looked at the demon lord then, an indescribable emotion filling her fragrance. “Even if he won’t kill them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one over with! Boy I'm tired!! 
> 
> Two things, both on historical accuracy. 1, banditry was very common in pre-roman Britain, especially in times of war, so this is entirely likely. 2. Evelyn's speech of 'you can choose your life's purpose' is true today, and worked thematically for the story, but I will admit probably isn't all that likely for the era. Sorry, but gender roles really were a thing of the past, and serving the family was the most important thing in ancient civilisations.


End file.
